One Piece: The New Straw Hat Pirates
by DragonMaster Jurabi
Summary: Luffy had sucessfully becomes the Pirate King and returns to the East Blue and marries Nami. The live a happy life until Luffy dies due to illness. Before dieing, he gives his straw hat to his young daughter, Monkey D. Colleen. Now, a 15 year-old Colleen sets out on a journey to gather a pirate crew and become the first Pirate Queen. OC's for marines, warlords, etc, acctepted.
1. Monkey D Colleen

_**Author's Note: Hello everyreader I'm DragonMaster Jurabi! Here's a new story I'm making that's inspired from an author "DaStrawHatRegect". So please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

**Monkey D. Colleen **

On a beautiful night on a small island named Garusk Island, there is a medium-shaped two-storied orange house surrounded by many tangerine shrubs. Each of the shrubs was filled with rich ripe tangerines. Inside the house was a two way compartment featuring both the kitchen and the living room with stairs that lead up towards the bed rooms. Inside the kitchen was a orange long haired woman wearing only a blue bra with blue pants. She was a tattoo that looks like a windmill with a tangerine attatched to it. Her name is Nami, a former pirate from the famous Straw Hats who ventured through the Grand Line and defeated many powerful enemies.

After the Straw Hats defeated the Black Beard pirates, Luffy found the One Piece and claimed the title of King of the Pirates. Afterwards, both he and she developed feelings for each other and became engaged. Their daughter was soon born and they planned on living a happy life; however, Luffy came down with an illness and died much to Nami and her daughter's sadness. Before his death, Luffy gave his daughter his prized Straw Hat hoping that one day she will live her own dreams. After Luffy and Nami left, the rest of the Straw Hats went their separate ways.

Nami smiled at the memories of her crewmates. She had finished dinner for her and her daughter.

"Colleen! Dinner's ready!" Nami shouted. After a while, there was no sound of cheering or loud footsteps. "Colleen!" Nami became worried and went to her daughter, Colleen's, room and no one there. Nami sighed in annoyance since she knew where Colleen would be, "I swear, that girl is so troublesome when she wants to be." Nami knew that Colleen can be a bit wild since she got that sense from her father's side. Nami went out the house in search of Colleen.

* * *

Deep inside the Garusk Forest, a grizzly bear was running away from something in fear. Behind the dinosaur was a cloud of smoke. Inside the smoke was a brown haired girl with brown eyes. She is wearing a white tank top covered by a tan over layer shirt (you can barely see the tank top), black pants and brown boots. This girl also had a straw hat on her head and her name is Monkey D. Colleen.

"I've got you now! Fire Style: Fire Punch!" Colleen's hand becamed engulfed in fire as she punched the bear's head killing it, "Alright! I've got the meat!" She becan to drag the dead body back home here she found her mother's angered face.

"Colleen! Where have you been?!" Nami shouted as she bonked Colleen on the head.

Colleen nursed her head, "Oww…Sorry Mom, but I was out getting meat for our last dinner together."

"Huh, Colleen, sometimes you can be such a pain. We can blame your father for that."

Colleen giggled a bit, "Alright, let's get this bear's meat out and have our last dinner together."

"Alright." Nami said.

Nami knew that Cameron loved meat a lot more than anyone can imagine. To her, it's almost like Colleen is more like Luffy than her; however, there is one trait that Colleen got from Nami: Her beauty.

Nami and Colleen sat down at the dinner table and began eating there food.

"So Colleen, what are you plans on your crew members?" Nami asked.

"Well, I know that I crucially need a strong first mate, a navigator, a cook, a doctor, and a shipwright. But I'll make pretty sure that the people who join my crew a kind to other people. Besides, I would only just beat up the selfish people who ruin innocent citizens's lives."

"That's great for you Colleen. So you're going to become the Pirate Queen like you father was the Pirate King, right?"

"Yes. If I die fighting for that dream then I die."

"Hey! Don't say things like that because you'll survive throught the East Blue; however, it's the Grand Line you should watch out for."

"I'll be careful mom, good night!" Colleen was already done with her food in a flash and went off to bed.

"I swear, she's too much like her father." Nami thought as she smiled.

* * *

In the next morning, Colleen got on a small boat ready for her adventure on the vast sea.

"Are you going to be okay Mom?" Colleen asked.

"Don't worry about me, Colleen. I'll be fine once I head back to my home island. Since you need a bigger ship, go to Gecko Island. There you can meet Usopp at the Syrup Village; I'm very sure that he went back there after our crew disbanded. He should somehow help you out on getting a big ship for your crew. But, just be careful out at sea and make sure you don't fall in the ocean, alright?"

"I'll be alright, Mom!"

"And Colleen…" Nami went and hugged her while tears fell from her eyes, "Please stay safe."

"I will. I promise, but I'll see ya again real soon!" Colleen said as she got into her boat and waved goodbye as she sailed off.

Colleen was hoping that the first hour on her trip on the fair seas would be excellent; however, that thought vanished once she realized that she was lost at sea. Now how is she going to find land before something bad happens; by bad meaning that Colleen gets hungry. Hopefully she won't eat the boat, but she's not that crazy, is she?

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next Time: After a painful long wait, Colleen finally arrives at an island. But what she doesn't know is that this island is in dire need of help.**_

_**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed that first chapter. I'd like for some of you to give me some original arc stories for the fanfic. If you can also tell me how Monkey D. Colleen will meet your OC's then that will be great. Please review and See ya!**_


	2. Free a Town with Sakuya the First Mate

**_Author's Note: Thank you all for your support and here's the next chapter. First OC is going to appear here._**

* * *

**Free a Town with Sakuya the First Mate**

Colleen has sailed on the ocean for 2 whole days but still couldn't find an island to rest at and eat food. Her stomach started to growl viciously as she tries her best not to be tempted into eating her own boat.

"Oh…I'm so hungry!" Colleen wined.

It took a couple of hours, but Colleen has finally arrived on a small island.

"Alright! Time to get meat!" Colleen shouted as she ran through the village at lightning speed. She managed to find a good restaurant and smelt the delicious aroma of food. While walking inside, she passes some strange-looking people. She wonders what those people were but decided to brush off the thought and sat down at the dining table.

"Hello there, ma'am. My name is Chira. What can I do for you?" The lady waitress named Chira asked.

"Yes, do you have any meat?" Colleen asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but our restaurant doesn't serve any meat product anymore."

"WHAT?!" Colleen was shocked that a restaurant doesn't serve her kind of food anymore.

"I'm so sorry, but out island have been stripped of most of its delicious food by pirates who arrived here a few weeks ago."

"Thanks. Now I know who took the food. I'll get it back." Colleen stated only to be met with gaping mouths.

"Is that girl serious?" A villager asked.

"Miss, you don't want to face those pirates." Chira informed.

"Miss is not my name; it's Monkey D. Colleen, the girl who will be the Pirate Queen."

The entire restaurant went dead silent after hearing the words Monkey D. and Pirate Queen.

"WHHAAATTT?!" The entire restaurant screamed.

"N-No way…she's not lying everyone," a villager said in fear, "She has the same straw hat _he_ had."

"No…that can't be true. There are a thousand straw hats in the world. She can't be the daughter of _the_ Pirate King, can she?" Another said.

"Oh, you mean Dad." Colleen said, "Yeah, I'm his daughter alright."

"NOOO WAAAYY!" The entire restaurant screamed.

Colleen nursed her own ears because of the amount of screaming the restaurants did. "Hey Chira, why did you say that I shouldn't face the pirates?"

"Because, the pirates who took over our island are stronger than all of us and you're only a child." Chira said.

"But all of your guys were screaming you lungs off when I said that my dad was the Pirate King. Trust me; I'm stronger than I appear. I'll get all of your food and money back!"

"Wow…she has so much confidence in herself." A villager stated.

"She really _is_ the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy." Another said.

As Colleen was about to leave the restaurant, a shy voice stopped her, "Excuse me, miss."

Colleen turned around to see a small blonde haired girl wearing a small green dress. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you do me a favor, please?"

"Sure thing, little girl. What do you need?" Colleen asked getting into a crouching position.

"My name is Valira. While you're off facing the pirates, can you please rescue a friend of mine, please?"

"Sure. What does your friend look like?"

"She has purple hair and blue eyes and she wore a purple shirt and a white jacket, but I don't know her name. You see, she came here a few days ago."

**(Flashback)- Few days ago.**

A purple haired girl wearing a dark purple tank top, along with a white jacket over top and black pants with brown combat boots entered the restaurant and sat down at the table. She had a diamond stud earring on her right ear. Chira walked up to where the girl was sitting.

"Hello there, ma'am. My name is Chira. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Can I have some chicken and rice please? And can you also add some water with it too." The girl asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can only get you the rice since our food supply has been nearly sucked dry."

"What?"

"You see…"

"Hey! We're here now so it's time to pay the bill in your food and money supply." A deep voice said.

The girl and Chira turned to see four pirates enter the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, sirs. But we don't have enough food or money to pay you let alone feed all of our customers." The restaurant manager explained.

"I see. Don't worry about a thing because we can surely work our way around that." One of the pirates took out a gun and pointed it at Chira. "All you need is persuasion in any situation, so cough up the food and the money or this girl dies!"

"Please stop!" Vilari shouted, "We don't have enough! Please don't hurt Mommy!"

"Aww…so cute! I'd love to see you sad face when I kill her; however, if you give us what we want, we'll let you all live in peace, for now."

The pirate who had his gun pointed at Chira didn't notice the purple haired girl kick him in the head from behind and pulled Chira behind her.

"How about a boot to the head? Take it and get out!" The girl spat at the pirates.

"How dare you, brat! You don't plan on fighting all four of us, are you?"

"Yes, since you've pissed me off by treating these innocent people like this." The girl then took out her sword ready to fight.

"Now, what could be going on here?" A dark voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a large man wearing a black outfit with black boots smoking a cigarette.

"I knew that I had to come here for some reason. How come you're causing trouble in my town?" The man asked.

Vilari became enraged when she saw the man, "Your town? This isn't your town! You're the one who caused a lot of people misfortune! I'm make you pay!" Vilari tried to punch the man, but was only met with her throat being gripped fiercely.

"What a brat. I guess that since none of you can hold your end of the bargen, I'll show this village what happens when you don't follow my orders to the letter!"

"Wait!" The purple haired girl said, "You can't hurt that girl, take me instead."

"Humph, very well. A worthless kid can't take that many punches anyway. Men, take her sword."

**(End Flashback)**

Vilari told Colleen everything about the purple haired girl being taken to the center of the village and beaten to death in front of the villagers. The pirates did this to send a message to all the villagers.

"So that's how it is?" Colleen asked as she stood up smiling, "This girl you're talking about…I like her already! I'll go and find her so she can join my crew and help me beat those pirates to a bloody pulp! See ya!"

Colleen left the restaurant and the stunned people inside. None of them had seen anything like that. A regular girl willing to save everyone in danger by putting herself in danger; however, they knew that wasn't an ordinary girl.

Colleen heads out towards the center of town to see the purple haired girl tied up on a post with her face and body covered in bruises and blood. Her hair went down to her mid-back and her skin was slightly pale and she appeared underweight. Colleen walked up to the girl, "Hey! Are you the girl that everyone talked about?"

The girl picked her head up to look at Colleen with a confused look. Her eyes are icy blue, almost chilling, "Yes, my name is Sakuya Lila Reevus. But you can call me Sakuya, and you are?"

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the one who will be the Pirate Queen."

"Pirate Queen, right. So what the heck are you doing here? You do realize that you're not allowed out here."

"I'm here to ask you to join my crew and make your dreams come true. So are you in?"

"No thanks. I have my own things to do; besides you wouldn't want me on your crew anyways."

"Alright. I won't force you to join, but the offer's still open anytime. Here let me help you."

Colleen untied the purple haired woman named Sakuya from the post.

"So, do you think you can help me beat up the pirates who made the villagers here suffer? I know I can't do this on my own." Colleen asked hoping that Sakuya would agree.

"Sure thing. I need to pay them pack anyways for what they did to me and these poor people. But first I need to get my sword back."

"Don't worry; I'll get it for you. You stay here and rest."

"No, I'm fine. I can take the bloodiest beating in the world and still walk like nothing happened. Are you ready then?"

"Yes. Let's do this!"

With that, Colleen and Sakuya went off towards the pirate hideout on the island in hopes of freeing the people from their evil rule.

* * *

All of the local villagers were gathering in the center of town, happy about one thing yet furious at what they have just heard. The some villagers came into the restaurant, panicking and sweaty. When the villagers asked what was wrong, they were informed that Colleen had saved Sakuya much to their happiness. They also tell them how cruelly the pirates treated her which turned that happiness into rage.

"This has gone on long enough," a villager shouted, causing all the other angry villagers to give him their attention. "This is the work of Rees and Claudian! Those monsters of a man want to keep us in line by punishing others! They want to ensure that our precious home will never get to see the freedom it so desperately needs. Rees and Claudian will never let our suffering come to an end!"

The man picked up a bow and arrow, and lifted it into the air. Coincidentally, Chira and Vilari were in the crowd, listening to the man's furious speech.

"As long as those monsters Rees and Claudian are alive, our home will never be free! It is up to US now to fight back!" Inspired by the villager's words, everyone else cheered, agreeing with him. "We have two kids fighting for our freedom, and they are mere children! It's time for us to stop hiding! It's time we stopped allowing Rees and Claudian to get away with senseless murder of our innocent people! Because I, for one, will NEVER allow children to fight and die for my freedom! If there is to be any fighting or dying, let it be OUR blood that falls!" The other villagers cheered louder, raising various weapons into the air.

As Vilari watched, she witnessed the once scared villagers she grew up with show the first shred of courage in a long time. "It's clear now that Rees and Claudian will do everything in their power to ensure our suffering," another villager agreed, brandishing a katana by his side. "We must fight for our freedom and take back what rightfully belongs to us!" The villager then walked into the center of the large crowd. "All women and children, find places to hide! Every man who has the strength to fight will come with us! If we are to die by the hands of Rees and Claudian and his men, let us die while taking some of them with us!"

As Vilari watched all the able-bodied men go off in the direction of the bridge, all she could do was stare at them in amazement. She never imagined that she'd ever see the day when everyone would be showing the same amount courage Kaiza showed all those years ago. They didn't care about them losing their lives. They wanted to fight back and are willing to die trying.

* * *

Colleen and Sakuya arrived at the pirate hideout which was unbelievable dark and gloomy.

"Is this the place?" Colleen asked.

"Yes," Sakuya answered, "Those punks brought me here and tortured me to no end. But I easily survived."

"So, why did you surrender yourself?" Colleen asked knowing Sakuya's answer.

"What? You would rather have me not say anything in the restaurant and have those pirates kill an innocent child?! No way!"

Colleen smiled, "I knew it! You really _have_ to join my crew! You're so kind-hearted in every way and that's why I like you so much! I consider you my friend."

Sakuya was shocked at the speech Colleen gave. At first, Sakuya thought that Colleen was the same as the other pirates: Cold, ruthless, and heartless; however, Colleen is different.

"Okay…let's get my sword back and defeat the pirates okay?" Sakuya asked.

"Right."

The two opened the door and saw several pirates.

"What the…? Who are those two?!" A pirate asked.

"Wait, isn't that the purple haired girl we beat to a bloody pulp?!"

"Heck yes I am!" Sakuya spat, "And know, it's payback time!"

"For all the pain that you caused to all the innocent villagers that live here!" Colleen shouted.

"Heh, I don't know where you got the idea of you two beating all of us, but such an idea can get you killed. Look around; there are countless number of us and two of you." The pirate laughed seeing how outnumbered Colleen and Sakuya were.

"Make that countless number of you and countless number of us!" A voice shouted.

Colleen and Sakayu turned around to see all the villagers charging into the hideout ready to fight with whatever objects they deemed weapons.

"Monkey D. Colleen, Kind girl! Go to the second floor!"

"That's where you'll meet the pirate leaders! We'll hold them off for you!"

"Good luck Straw Hat, Kind Girl!"

"Please defeat those monsters and save our village!"

Colleen giggled at how courageous the villagers were while Sakuya smiled as the villagers engage in a clash to protect their home. Before going to the second floor, Colleen and Sakuya managed to find Sakuya's sword and then went to the second floor to meet Rees, a man wearing a white tux suit and Cladian, the guy who wore a black outfit with the cigarette.

"So, you have arrived." Rees said in a monotone fashion.

"You're the leader of these pirates aren't you?!" Colleen shouted in rage, "Now I'm going to kick your buts all over the walls!"

"You've lost, Rees, Cladian. I would surrender now if I were you!"

"Hahahaha! Us surrender to you?! Don't make me laugh! Cladian said, "Let us fight to the death then. I'll have your heads as trophies!"

Colleen and Sakuya rushed at Rees and Cladian to fight the decisive battle. Colleen fought against Cladian while Sakuya fought against Rees.

Rees charged at Sakuya with the hooked blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Sakuya dodged the first and met the second with her katana which she called the nodachi. The weight of the thing sent her opponent's blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

They both strike equal blow on each other until Rees staggered giving Sakuya a chance.

"Demon Claw!" Sakuya swung the nodachi quickly three times, creating a fiery red claw-like pattern and manages to cut Rees down. Though the Demon Claw attack did seem powerful, Sakuya managed not to kill her opponent since that just isn't her character.

"Whew! Thought that wasn't an epic battle I'll just rest and watch Colleen's fight then." Sakuya said as she sat down near a wall to watch.

* * *

"Fire Style: Fire Punch!" Colleen's fist became engulfed in flame and she tried to punch Cladian's chin. Cladian noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his belly.

It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, Cladian noticed a fair amount of pain with the gutshot, which was something he had never seen before.

Fortunately, he was used to it all. A veteran of fights in four islands and countless villages, even being out of air was something Cladian knew how to deal with.

He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent some brat girl with a smart mouth.

"You…little…" Cladian took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, he punched Colleen in the face; however the blow felt too sluggish. Cladian knew the second he launched it.

Colleen smirked and ducked under it. "Ice Style: Ice Punch!" Colleen's fist was engulfed by ice this time and she punched Cladian in the ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso.

He didn't fall. He made absolutely sure he did not fall, but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked. In other bars, where he was more well-known, his reputation would have already taken a beating whether he won the fight or not.

Colleen went in for another Ice Punch attack but Cladian shoved her off. Seeing her scoot back so far against the weight of it gave Cladian a second wind. He covered the distance between them. Threw three more punches that did land. Colleen fell to the ground but quickly stood back up.

It was unreal. The sight of a mere kid getting back on her feet after the blows was not something Cladian wanted to see. He threw a haymaker that Colleen ducked but didn't parry, then another that she swung under again.

"This is for Sakuya and all the people who suffered by your hand! Sky Uppercut!" Colleen then pounded Cladian with a powerful uppercut knocking him unconcious. "And stay down." Colleen spat.

"Good job Colleen!" Sayaku said happily. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to have met you, Captain."

The word captain instantly made Collen happy knowing that Sakuya has acknowledged her as her Captain. "Does that mean you'll join my crew?!"

"Yes."

"Yahhhooo! Yes! My first crew mate!" Colleen shouted.

Not a while later, the villagers came to see Colleen and Sakuya defeated Rees and Cladian successfully and cheered because their freedom finally returned to them.

* * *

The next day, Colleen and Sakuya enjoyed eating a hardy meal since they managed to get back the villages food supply and money.

"So Colleen, do we have a ship?" Sakuya asked.

"Nope! I only just started sailing like 2 days ago!' Colleen replied.

"What? I thought you had more people on you crew."

"Nope. You're my first mate, and our ship," Colleen then points to her dingy, "is that for now. But I plan on getting a bigger one once we get to the Gecko Islands."

"Very well then. Let's stock up on food before we leave, and let me gather my belongings."

"Okay."

"You said that you needed food?" Chira asked, "Sorry, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation. This restaurant can give you all the food you need for your journey."

"Yes," Vildra said, "Please take it. It's the least we can all do to thank you two."

"Sure. Thanks!" Colleen said as she rushed into the storage room and took all the meat. "This is all we need!"

"You don't need _that_ much Colleen!" Sakuya shouted.

* * *

After a few hours of packing and getting Colleen to let go of a little meat, Colleen and Sakuya were saying their goodbyes to the villagers.

"We all simply can't thank you enough for you kindness. Take care on your journey!" Chira said.

"Yeah, be sure to visit sometimes okay. We could really use to company."

"Will do." Sakuya said.

And with that, Colleen and Sakuya sailed off while waving goodbye to the villagers.

"Alright! Let's find some more people to join our crew. We're ready for anything!" Colleen shouted.

However, after 2 hours have passed, Colleen and Sakuya were leaning lazily on the edge of the dingy.

"Lost?" Sakuya asked.

"Lost." Colleen responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a nearby island, a raven haired boy woke up on a beach and rubbed his head.

"Oww…where am I?" The boy looked around and saw no one nearby. He rubbed his face trying to figure out what's going on but that was when he realized something. He took a good look at his hands and was horrified. Both of his arms were pure metal almost similar to a robot but looked like muscular metal.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed.

**Next Time: Colleen and Sakuya arrived on a strange uninhabited island. There they met a boy with robotic arms on a rampage on confusion as Colleen tries to calm to boy down.**

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. Sakuya is Animelover0160's OC character. Please review and See ya!**


	3. The Cyborg Ackmor

**The Cyborg Ackmor**

Colleen and Sakuya were still wandering aimlessly though the open sea with nowhere to go or how to get anywhere at all.

"Oh man…how is it that we got lost so fast?" Sakuya asked completely baffled by how fast they got lost in the sea.

"I don't know. I'm not a navigator so I can get lost out here real easily." Colleen said.

"Isn't it a least bit ridiculous that the person who is going to be Queen of the Pirates can't even find her way around the sea?"

"Sure I do; however, I'm not your average everyday person. I just laze around hoping that luck is on our side."

"Great…" Sakuya acted sarcastic in say that.

"Sakuya, didn't you travel around the sea?"

"Yes, but I'm not a navigator either so I kinda got lost because I was so focused on searching for someone of great importance."

"Ohh…" Colleen then looks up at the sky and saw a bird, "Hey look Sakuya! There's a bird up there!"

Sakuya looks up at the sky and sees the bird too. "Yes. So?"

"So…do you think you can help me get up there and catch it?"

"What? That's crazy. But you're the captain," Sakuya took out her nodachi.

"Now lift me up as high as you can."

"Alright. Whirlwind!" Sakuya swings nodachi around in a circular movement, as it passes through her hands, raising it above her head, causing fierce winds to pick up, sending the Colleen skywards towards the bird.

From Sakuya's view, she didn't see Colleen anymore until she took a closer look to see Colleen stuck in the bird's mouth.

"AAAAHHH! SAKUYA HELP ME!" She shouted as the bird started to fly away.

"YOU IDIOT! I SHOULD HAVE WARNED YOU THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Sakuya shouted as she rowed the boat quickly to catch up with her idiot captain. But no matter how fast she rowed the boat; the bird went a lot faster as Sakuya lost sight of Colleen.

"Just perfect," Sakuya said sarcastically, "I've got to find her quickly."

* * *

Though Colleen continued to scream the whole time; she needed to make sure that Sakuya could follow her, so screaming her head off would have to do. But eventually, Colleen noticed, she had lost sight of Sakuya and therefore she had lost sight of her. Colleen stopped screaming and sighed at this fact as she began to wonder how she would meet up with her again. She knew she would, Sakuya is the first-mate of the Straw Hats and she was no doubt looking for her. So she would be fine…hopefully.

Eventually Colleen saw land coming into view and knew this would have to be her stop. So Colleen tore her arms from the bird's neck and then jumped. As she was falling down Colleen called out, "Hammer Arm!" She punched the ground with a powerful attack so the impact wouldn't kill her in the end. But when she did land she still created a nice crated due to the air pressure around her. It kicked up rocks and dirt, but Colleen didn't mind.

"Whew! Where am I?" Colleen asked as she scanned her surroundings. All that she could see are huge trees and a couple of rocks. "Oh great. I've lost track of Sakuya. Well, I guess I better find her." Colleen wandered around the island trying to figure out where the nearest shore was, but no matter how long she walked, she still couldn't find her way around. That was when she heard a crashing sound from a distance. Colleen followed the sound to see a raven haired boy wearing nothing but red and black pants destroying everything in his path.

"Hey! Who are you?" Colleen asked scaring the boy.

"S-Stay away from me!" the boy said.

"Huh, why? I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the girl who will be Queen of the Pirates!"

"I told you to stay away from me!"

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, okay. Is there something wrong?"

"J-Just stay away. I'm a monster, don't you see?!"

"I don't see anything. You look like a regular person to me."

The boy then showed Colleen his robotic muscular arms. Colleen was shocked to see those robotic arms.

"Now do you see?" the boy asked, "Now will you just leave me alone."

"You have robot arms…" Colleen's eyes then began to sparkle, "WOW! THAT'S SO COOL! HEY, DO YOU WANT TO JOIN MY CREW?!"

"What? You're an idiot!" the boy was getting angered by Colleen's stupidity, "If you won't go away, then I'll make you go away!" The boy then jumped high into the air and tried to punch Colleen; however, she easily dodged the attack as well as the attack that came afterwards. The boy stumbled falling to the ground.

Colleen took this chance to attack, "Electric Style: Thunder Punch!" Colleen's hand was engulfed in electricity and she punched the boy sending him flying. The boy got up again and rushed forward to punch Colleen again but she easily dodged the attack.

"Hey! I don't know what your deal is but you should really join my pirate crew!" Colleen suggested trying to calm the boy down.

"Shut up! I've always hated pirates; besides, all of you are the same to me! What makes you so different?!" The boy asked in hatred as he tried to punch Colleen multiple times but Colleen was dodging all of the attacks.

"I'm different from the rest of the scumish pirates because I go on adventures and have fun, not kill and take from others. My dream is to become Queen of the Pirates and I vow not take a single life even if it is my most hated enemies, so what's your dream?"

After hearing that, the boy stopped in his tracks and thought about it, "I…don't know."

Colleen giggled a little bit making the boy mad, "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Oh no. I'm not laughing because you don't know your dream. I'm laughing because you gave me a run for my money."

"What?"

"You remember those punches you threw at me? I felt their power as they passed through my face. It was wild! Hahaha!"

The boy was silent for a long time until Colleen asked, "So what's your name?"

"It's… Ackmor…" the boy named Ackmor said.

"Well then Ackmor. Do you want to join my crew?"

"Is that some question of the day or something because that was the 3rd time you asked me that."

"Wow! You've been keeping track of that! Come on! It'll be fun…!" Colleen was trying to tempt Ackmor to go with her.

Ackmor sighed and said, "Well, I guess I could come along. It's better than staying alone on this island."

"ALRIIGHT!" Colleen shouted as she jumped in joy of her new comrade as she leads Ackmor towards a shore and luckily they found it.

"I can't wait till you and Sakuya meet! You'll be great friends!" Colleen said.

"HEEEYYY!" A voice shouted.

Colleen and Ackmor turned to see Sakuya in the boat waving at them. Sakuya got off the boat and bonked Colleen on the head.

"Colleen! You're such an idiot!" Sakuya shouted.

"Hehe, sorry about that Sakuya. Oh! Let me introduce you to Ackmor. He's our new crewmate." Colleen said showing Sakuya to Ackmor.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." Ackmor said reaching out his hand.

"I'm Sakuya. It's nice to meet you too." Sakuya took Ackmor's hand and shook it.

"Alright! Let's go to the next island. Oh wait; we don't have a navigator yet…" Colleen said.

"A navigator? You just need a navigator for this pirate crew of yours?" Ackmor asked.

"Yeah, plus a shipwright, a cook, a doctor, and a musician."

"Do you have a map? Because I can find a way around the ocean; however, I don't really know where I got this skill from. I only remember waking up on this island and that's about it, but maybe I can see the big oceans."

"Sure you will Ackmor." Sakuya said as she took out a map, "Here's a map, but I can never figure out how it works."

"Don't worry about a thing, just tell me where you want to go and I'll tell you which direction."

"Alright! We need to get to the Gecko Islands." Colleen said.

"Sure thing. Just let me find it here…" Ackmor scanned the map until he saw the Gecko Islands, "There! It's just north of here, and there's now wind so it's easy rowing."

"Thanks. I don't know what we would have done without you." Sakuya said.

Colleen, Sakuya, and Ackmor got inside the boat and began to row towards their next destination, the Gecko Islands.

* * *

However, a black raven watched the group from a distance and flew off. The raven flew to a dark island surrounded by thunderclouds with thunder roaring across the sky and the raven flew into a dark castle and rested on a figure's arm.

"Well, well my pet. You've returned so early. So how is our experiment doing?" The raven cawed in the figures ear as the figure's eyes widened in shock, "I see…"

"What is it, master?" another mysterious figure asked.

"It seems that two people have met our experiment and quickly became friends with him. I'm well surprised that he could even show any type of emotion from anger to happiness." The mysterious figure sighed, "This is unexpected. It could complicate my plans…or…" the figure then smirked, "it could prove quite useful."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: Colleen and her crew arrives at the Gecko Islands hoping for a warm welcome; however, a former pirate stops them in their tracks determined to fight them. But when he sees Colleen's straw hat, he knew that Colleen was his best friend's daughter._**

**_Author's Note: I'm sure all of you can guess who Colleen and her crew will meet at the Gecko Islands. Ackmor is basically half human and half cyborg. Right now he has absolutely no memories of himself. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it!_**


	4. The Gecko Islands

**The Gecko Islands**

"There it is!" Ackmor shouted pointing to an island, "The Gecko Islands!"

"Yeah! We made it!" Colleen shouted in joy, "We can finally get our ship from here!"

"But first, we should get some supplies for our long journey since we're so low and plus, we should find some restaurant to eat at." Sakuya suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sakuya!" Colleen said.

After arriving on the island, the Straw Hats noticed a one-way path leading into the island and assume that path is the way into the Syrup Village. But before they could head into the village, a voice sounds from somewhere far away.

"Stop right there, pirate scum!" The voice called out. Not a second later, a shot was fired at the ground causing the group to step back into a fighting stance. "You all have some nerve to set foot onto the Gecko Islands and because of that, you have angered the guardian of this island!" The one who shouted this stepped out and revealed himself onto a cliff.

It was a man wearing yellow overalls and red goggles on his neck. He was carrying a black slingshot and pointed at them.

"It is I. The Mighty Warrior Usopp, the powerful defender of Syrup Village!" The man who called himself Usopp said.

"Usopp?" Colleen asked familiarized by the name.

"Now listen well you pirates: If you value your lives, then I'd suggest that you leave this island and never return."

"You're Usopp?" Colleen asked.

"That's Mighty Warrior Usopp to you and so what if I am?"

"My name is Monkey D. Colleen. My parents told me a lot about you."

"What? Luffy? You know him?" Usopp asked.

"Sure I do. He's my dad."

Usopp's mouth dropped to the floor at the girl's answer and was about to freak out and call her out for lying; however, he saw the straw hat on Colleen and he knew that it belonged to his friend. Usopp jumped off the cliff to face the crew.

"Y-Your Luffy's daughter?!" Usopp asked.

"Yeah! It's weird isn't it?" Colleen said rubbing her hair and smiling.

"Wow…Luffy having a daughter. I'd hate to be the woman who married him."

"Hehe, its Nami."

"WHAAAATTT?!" Usopp was facing one surprise after another with Colleen being Luffy's daughter and Nami willingly marrying Luffy. Such thoughts would make anyone go crazy.

"Hey Usopp. I'd like for you to meet my crew," Colleen pointed at Sakuya, "She's Sakuya," She then points at Ackmor, "And that's Ackmor."

"I see. You've already started gathering a crew." Usopp said.

"Yep." Colleen said.

"Hi there. I'm Sakuya." Sakuya said.

"The name's Ackmor." Ackmor said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm The Great Sniper Usopp!"

"Hey Usopp. Do you think you can get us a ship? My mother told me that you've been working on a big ship for my crew." Colleen said.

"Sure. Since your Luffy's daughter, it's my duty to help you out anyway I can, so please follow me to my mansion."

"Whoa! You're rich?!"

"Well, my wife is rich. She's the richest person on the whole island and you'll be even more surprised when you see our mansion." Usopp led the Straw Hats through the Syrup Village.

They could all see children playing and their parents watching; some are running business shops and restaurants. They arrive at the mansion and the Straw Hats were surprised to see the mansion is bigger than they imagined it to be. The mansion was very huge and purely white with a slight tan for decoration. It was about two stories tall and very wide.

The group stopped at the front gate protected by two guards.

"Good day Sir Usopp." The guard said, "Are these people with you?"

"Yes, these people are our guests today." Usopp said.

"Yes, sir. Please enter guests." The guard said opening the gate and letting the group pass.

"Wow! Your mansion is huge, Usopp!" Colleen shouted.

"Oh course it is. It is in fact the home to the richest girl on the whole island." Usopp said.

After entering the house, the crew meets a blonde haired woman wearing a tan striped outfit. In Sakuya's opinion she looked very pretty.

"Kaya, I'm home." Usopp said.

"Usopp! Welcome back, honey." The woman named Kaya said hugging Usopp. "So how was your patrol today?"

"Everything on the coast was clear. There was no sign of any bad pirates." Usopp said.

Kaya then sees Colleen and her crew, "Who are these people?"

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Colleen and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates." Coleen said.

"I'm Sakuya. Nice to meet you." Sakuya said.

"The names Ackmor." Ackmor said.

"It's an honor to meet all of you; I'm Kaya, Usopp's wife and owner of this mansion." Kaya said.

"Yeah, when are we going to get our ship, Usopp?" Colleen asked all excited.

"Don't be all rushy." Usopp said, "You guys still need supplies as well as information about other islands."

That was when Colleen's stomach began to growl while she rubbed it, "Do you guys have any meat?"

"Huh, again with you meat-loving issue? Sakuya asked annoyed.

"Hahaha, you definitely are Luffy's daughter." Usopp said laughing.

"Don't worry; our cooks are preparing a large dinner mainly meat." Kaya said.

"Alright! Let's chow down!" Colleen shouted already at the dinner table ready to eat.

"The food isn't even ready yet!" Sakuya and Ackmor shouted.

After waiting for a while, the food had finally been served and everyone enjoyed the feast. Colleen especially was eating like no tomorrow and everyone had to protect their own food from her. After the feast everyone were given specific rooms to sleep in as they fell asleep for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dark island, the mysterious figure on the throne with the raven on his shoulder sat in thought.

"Lord Hokichi." a voice said.

The figure named Hokichi opened his eyes and sees a large man wearing red armor like outfit. The large man had a gigantic arm and a long beard. "Did you summon me?"

"Yes, Kadiri. Do you know where to Gecko Islands are?" Hokichi asked.

"Yes my lord." Kadiri said.

"Good. Another question: Do you remember Ackmor?"

"Your recent experiment? Yes I do."

"Excellent, because he and his new friends have arrived on the Gecko Islands. This is our perfect chance to capture him again as well as his friends. You know what to do?"

"Yes, Lord Hokichi. It will be done." Kadiri bowed his head and left.

After Kadiri left his sight, Hokichi chuckled and said, "Now look what you've done Ackmor. You've not only put yourself in danger, but put your new friends at risk as well. Everything will go according to plan."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…._**

**_Next Time: The Straw Hats take a tour through the Syrup Village in search for supplies and Usopp starts working on the ship modifications. As they go through the village, each of them meets familiar people. Colleen meets a drunk big shot wannabe, Sakuya meets one of the seven warlord of the sea, and Ackmor meet a familiar person from the past._**

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry this took a while, but I'm getting attacked by writer's block. But anyways, if you would like, you can give me a lot of descriptions on different characters like warlord characters, navy admirals, etc. See ya next chapter!_**


	5. A New Member and Sakuya's Resolve

**A New Member and Sakuya's Resolve**

In the morning, everyone had awakened from their slumber and headed out into the village. Ackmor was in charge of looking for supplies and different maps while Colleen goes around finding interesting things to do and Sakuya still reads her special book while carefully swinging her sword. Usopp was now busy making modifications for the Straw Hat ship.

Colleen was walking around the village trying to find something to do. Even though she had eaten a lot of meat last night, she was still hungry for more and decided to buy a lot from the nearby store. She didn't worry much about spending a lot of money since Sakuya and Ackmor had a lot more money than she does.

After somehow stuffing all the meat she bought into a bag, Colleen went into a bar for a safe non-alcoholic drink. Colleen never liked drinking alcoholic drinks since it caused her mother to have worse case scenarios of drunkenness and a lot of fights.

Entering the bar, Colleen sat down at the chair and ordered a non-alcoholic drink.

"Hey there baby, you want to go out tonight?" a voice next to Colleen said.

Colleen turned to see a light-skinned with jet black hair that reaches his shoulders without really any style to it other being slightly spiked in the back. He has dark blue eye seem to be blue like the darkest parts of the ocean. He has only one noticeable scar that runs from the bottom of his right eye, over his lip and to the end of his chin.

Clothing wise he wears a dark navy blue black long coat that is over his shoulders in the style of the afore mentioned pirate and marine admirals. Underneath the coat he wears a black short sleeved shirt that has a leather brace over it which holds five different pistols of various makes and several throwing knives, followed by black pants that lead into a pair of black and red boots. He wears a necklace that has a shark tooth on it and a pair of goggles he wears on his forehead.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in boys." Colleen answered.

"Aww, you don't know what you're missing, babe." The man said, "Hey waiter, I'll have another one of your sakes!" Not a second later, the waiter gave what the man asked for and the man began chugging down, "The name's Falchion D. Arrow. I'm the bravest man who ever sailed the East Blue. May I ask for your name?"

"Yeah, I'm Monkey D. Colleen, and I am going to be Queen of the Pirates." Colleen said.

"Queen of the Pirates? Hahaha, you're quite the funny one, aren't you?"

"Nope, I'm dead serious."

The man named Arrow was silent for a long time until he slammed his sake on the counter, "Don't try to play games with me girl!" He said coldly, "There's absolutely no way a girl would ever obtain the title of the best pirate who ever sailed the seas!"

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion about my goal. Better get used to it because I'm going to be the first ever Pirate Queen!"

"If you say you're going to be the Queen of the Pirates then how big is your bounty?"

"I don't have one yet since I've just started."

Arrow was again silent for a while until he bursted out laughing, "Hahaha! You say you're going to be the greatest pirate yet you don't even have a bounty! Well get a load of this piece of information, girl. I have a 5 million beri bounty on my head. How's that?"

"WOW! That's so cool! Oh, do you want to join my crew then?"

Arrow was taken aback by Colleen's sudden request, "Why should I be a part of your crew if you don't even have a bounty on your head?!"

"Because, if you don't and I do get a bounty, it'll be higher than yours; therefore, if you do join, then your bounty will be way high." Colleen said with a smirk, "So what do you say?"

After a moment of silence, Arrow finally answered, "Very well then, but first you must prove to yourself worthy of being captain of your crew. You and I will have a battle to determine who is the strongest. If you win, I'll join your crew; however, if I win, I'll be captain of the crew. How's that?" Arrow asked with a smirk.

"Sure, I'm game." Colleen answered.

"Follow me then." Arrow and Colleen left the bar.

* * *

Ackmor was sitting alone on a tree near the ocean with his mind wrapped around his lost memories.

"I don't get it…why can't I remember anything about myself?" He asked as he sighed and turned around and saw a woman with long blue hair and a white dress. Only Ackmor knew who this was. "It's you…"

"I never wanted this. We never wanted any of this for you two. I'm sorry Ackmor." the woman said as she disappeared.

"Wait! Mother no!" Ackmor said but then realized that he called the woman his mother, "She's my mother?"

"Kuikura Fudo Uchi!" a voice shouted.

Ackmor looked up to see a large black robed man crashed into the ground. Ackmor stood up from where he was and faced the man.

The robed man took off his hood to reveal that he has blonde hair. "What Lord Hokichi spoke of was true. It was been a while, Ackmor. I'd never think that you would be foolish enough to join with pirates."

"Who are you?" Ackmor asked, "And how do you know my name?"

"Humph, don't tell me you have forgotten everything. How can you forget the great Kadiri?" the man named Kadiri said.

"Kadiri…?"

"Alright then, I'll have to jog up your memories, with my fists! So open your eyes and kneel before one of the Four Alubeths!"

"The Four Alubeths?"

Kadiri smirked, "Yes, we the Four Alubeths have been chosen to complete the entire world itself. The world chose us to be its next gods!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you should take your god whatever it is speech somewhere else."

"Grr…Pitiful. Your ears have become so sullied that they can't even comprehend words of purity. Very well then…FEEL MY WRATH!"

Kadiri rushed towards Ackmor trying to attack him, but Ackmor dodged and then he was able to knock Kadiri off balance and grabbed his head and smashed it on the ground. He then dragged Kadiri on the ground and threw him falling into the ocean.

* * *

Arrow led Colleen into a wide open plain. Knowing that there was no one around he then said, "So are you ready? Because once we begin, there's no turning back on your word."

"Don't worry; I never go back on my word and besides, I won't lose this fight." Colleen said.

"Colleen, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Colleen and Arrow turned to see Sakuya sitting on a tree looking down at them.

"Hey Sakuya, this guy's going to be our new crewmate but first I have to fight him." Colleen said smiling.

This made Sakuya sigh, "I can't believe you, Colleen. You can't just let every single person you meet."

"Oh come on, Sakuya. This guy just might be fun and besides, he sure can make me laugh."

"So…" Arrow interrupted, "Are we going to get on with our fight?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing!" Colleen said getting into a fighting stance, "Ready when you are."

"I wouldn't move if I were you." a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a tall green haired man wearing a green samurai outfit with black boots. The man had three swords tied to his waist and he had a scar on his left eyes closing it permanently and a deep scar across his chest.

Arrow and Sakuya was struck with fear all over their faces at who they were looking at.

_"I-It can't be…"_ Sakuya thought.

"Who are you?" Colleen asked.

"What?! You don't know who this guy is?!" Arrow shouted. "This guy is one of the seven warlords of the sea!" Arrow said, "Before becoming a warlord, his bounty was at 800 million!"

"I see that you've heard a lot about me…" the man said as he notices Colleen wearing her straw hat, "You there. Where did you get that straw hat?"

"Me?" Colleen asked, "My dad gave this to me. Believe it or not, his name was Monkey D. Luffy! I'm Monkey D. Colleen, the one who will be Queen of the Pirates!"

All of her words gave the man a gaping expression. "So it is true. That she-devil actually married that idiot."

"Okay, seriously. Who are you?" Colleen asked.

"I'm Roranoa Zoro. The strongest swordsman who ever walked the Earth." the man named Zoro said.

After a moment of silence Colleen finally said, "Really?! So you're Zoro! My mom told me a lot about you always being an idiot and getting into fights with another crew member and you getting lost. She even told me that you got lost in a simple narrow pathway. Is that true?"

"That demon! She told you too much about me! I swear once I see her again I'm going to kill her!" Zoro said irritated.

Arrow was too surprised by what he heard about Colleen being the Pirate King's daughter. That fact was too much for him to even swallow in his mind.

"So…you're the Roranoa Zoro that I've heard so much about." Sakuya said getting off the tree she was sitting on.

"Yes, that is me." Zoro answered.

"Well then, I challenge you to a swordsmen battle." Sakuya said.

That statement didn't cause Zoro to flinch on bit, "You should know your place, girl. The rank of the greatest swordsman is reserved for men only. Why don't you challenge a monkey to a banana eating contest?"

Such an insult infuriated Sakuya, "Don't turn you back on any type of opponent Zoro! Otherwise you could end up dead." Sakuya drew out her nodachi ready to fight.

"I'm unlike those idiots who use their all to fight a person of the opposite sex. Though you call yourself a swordsman, you are only the weakest of the four oceans, East Blue. But since you want a match against me, I'll only use my fists."

"Quit mocking me! Just don't regret it when you die!" Sakuya cried as she charged forward, her body low to the ground as she attacked. She attempted to slice Zoro up with her nodachi, but to an extent the converged at one point, and taking advantage of that Zoro stopped Sakuya's nodachi by just catching it with his bare hands.

"Whoa…how did he do that?" Colleen asked.

_"No way…I put all my strength into that swing and he just simply caught it?! There's no way my abilities and his are that far apart!"_ Sakuya thought.

"Now do you see how different you and I are?" Zoro asked as he knocked Sakuya to the ground.

Sakuya got back up and got into a stance, "Lion's Rush!" Sakuya swiftly runs towards Zoro as a mist that is shaped like a lion that enveloped her nodachi. However, before she was at attacking range, Zoro punched Sakuya in the stomach.

"No way!" yelled Arrow.

"Sakuya!" yelled Colleen.

Zoro was surprised at Sakuya's resilience, "You're no match for me yet you won't stop fighting. Why not?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. But what I do know is that I will never run away from any battle. If I take at least one step back, I would have broken an important promise I made to the people who saved my life by sacrificing theirs. That's why I'll never back down on my dream."

"To beat me and become the greatest swordswoman?"

"That's just a consolation. My true goal is to master the Ways of the Sword!" Sakuya shouted with honor.

"At some point during your goal journey, you will face defeat at one point or another." Zoro said.

"I may encounter defeat; however, I will never accept it."

"Even if you die?"

"I'd rather die, than fail at my dream."

_"She has a strong heart. This reminds me of that day…the day that I too lost against the best,"_ Zoro thought, _"This girl also reminds me of her."_ Zoro stepped back and let Sakuya recover, "Girl, what is your name?"

"Sakuya Lila Reevus." Sakuya answered.

"I'll be sure to remember that name." Zoro said as he started taking out his white katana. "It's not very often in my life as a pirate that I encounter a woman with strong will such as yours. So as a fellow sword wielder, I'll defeat you with my most precious and strongest katana."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Sakuya said getting into a stance. Both she and Zoro prepare their strongest attacks, _"This is it. He's the strongest in the world; if I can beat him then master the Way of the Sword will be possible. If not, then I'll die trying."_

Zoro then started to swing his sword around, "One Sword Style…" Zoro then started to run towards her.

"Demon Claw!" Sakuya shouted.

"Lion's Strike!" Zoro shouted.

The wind blew around as the impact of the slice broke the silence. After a long while, the final blow was struck…onto Sakuya. Her body was given a giant slash wound that started pouring out blood. Sakuya fell to her knees and winced in pain and held her wound, "I…lost…so this is the power…of the strongest swordsman in the world." Sakuya withdrew her nodachi and faced Zoro with her arms spread out.

"This is…" Zoro thought as it reminded him of the past.

"It doesn't matter what sex you are when wielding a sword. Scars on the back will always be your shame."

"Humph, you're definitely no ordinary girl." Zoro said as he slashed Sakuya causing massive blood to pour out of her body.

"SAKUYA!" Colleen shouted.

Sakuya's limp body fell to the ground as Colleen rushed to help her friend.

"Sakuya, are you okay? Speak to me!" Colleen shouted while shaking Sakuya.

"Don't worry, Colleen," Zoro said withdrawing his katana, "Sakuya is well alive. I've avoided cutting any vital spots, besides, that girl has a lot more to learn if she intends to unlock the secrets of the Way of the Sword."

That was when Sakuya's head slowly started to move. Colleen quickly notices this and turns to her friend, "Sakuya! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I got cut…real bad didn't I…?" Sakuya asked weakly.

"Listen well, Sakuya Lila Reevus," Zoro said, "There is still more things for you to learn in this world. It is too soon for you to die, so stay with your captain and unlock the secrets of the Way of the Sword. Once you've accomplish that, seek me out! Defeat me in battle, claim the title of the greatest swordswoman, and prove to all men that even women can do great things, just as your captain intends to do!" Zoro then turns to Colleen and smirks as she returned the smirk back. Zoro then started to walk away, "Until we meet again, Sakuya. Colleen, be sure to say hi to your mother for me."

"Sure thing, Zoro!" Colleen shouted as Zoro walked away.

"Colleen…" Sakuya said.

"Sakuya? What is it?"

Sakuya then picked up her nodachi and raised it high into the air as tears fell out of her eyes, "LISTEN TO ME…PLEASE! FROM NOW ON…I PROMISE…THAT I WILL NEVER…LOSE AGAIN…! IS THAT OKAY…? PIRATE QUEEN…?"

Colleen giggled as she answered, "Yeah. That's a-okay with me."

Seeing all of this unfold upon him baffled Arrow. He had never met these people who have such strong will and determination for their own dreams. Feeling compelled and moved by their motivation, he then spoke up, "Colleen…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about our match Arrow. Can it wait until I get Sakuya back to the mansion to heal up?"

"It's not about the match. Seeing you and Sakuya's true beliefs in your goals I've made a decision. I want to join your crew!"

"Really?! Alright! We have a new crew member!" Colleen shouted. "I can't wait to tell Ackmor about this!"

"Speaking of Ackmor, where is he?" Sakuya asked.

* * *

Ackmor looked down onto the lake where he threw Kadiri into and then an earthquake started. Everyone in the village started panicking while at the mansion, Kaya and Usopp watch in horror at what they saw.

"What is that?" Kaya asked.

"I'm going to check it out!" Usopp said rushing out the mansion.

Ackmor was more shocked what he saw. Ackmor watched in shock as a giant formed beyond the horizon. It was Kadiri who transformed into a giant.

**"Scared speechless, are you?"** Giant Kadiri asked, **"Ever since you escaped from our clutches, we obtained new heights! Witness the power bestowed upon us by the Alubeth priestess, your very sister, Mihoko!"**

"My sister…Mihoko…?" Hatred filled Ackmor, "What did you do?! Tell me what you've done with her!"

Giant Kadiri pulled his hand back, **"You'll have to make me!"** Kadiri caught Ackmor and threw him out onto the open plains. Ackmor quickly got back onto his feet and saw Kadiri far away. He rushed forward while Kadiri tried to squash him with the fist, but Ackmor jumped on the rocks that went flying in the air after the attack and jumped high in the air. Ackmor then dived towards Kadiri while Kadiri tried to punch him in the air. Ackmor dodged the attack and rushed towards Kadiri's face and punched it causing him to slide back, but Kadiri retaliated by slamming Ackmor into the ground. Kadiri then jumped high in the air and slammed his large body on Ackmor. He then began to punch on Ackmor causing him to burry deeper into the ground. A vision appeared in Ackmor's mind: A vision of Mihoko crying causing his eyes to snap back open.

**"Can you feel it?"** Giant Kadiri asked as he constantly punches Ackmor, **"Mihoko's heart is now filled with darkness to so her destiny can be fulfilled: To create a new world order. Oh it's such a tragedy for you, Ackmor. If you care for your sister so much, then try to save her from darkness and see what happens. What I think will happen, is that she won't even recognize you as her brother."**

Kadiri then tried to finish Ackmor off, but Ackmor surprisingly caught his giant fist. A change envelops in Ackmor as four arms popped out of his back pushing on Kadiri's fist. Using sheer strength alone, Ackmor pushed Kadiri high into the air. After crashing into the ground, Kadiri then rushed towards Ackmor as he did the same. Both of them jumped into the air, and Kadiri tried to slam Ackmor into the ground, but Ackmor caught his giant hand and threw him into the air again.

"Kuikura Fudo Uchi!" Kadiri shouted as he tries to smash Ackmor completely, but Ackmor counterattacked by flying straight through Kadiri causing him to cough huge amounts of blood. During the crash, Ackmor's extra arms disappear and Kadiri turned back into normal size.

"I…can't believe…that a mere monkey…defeated me…Lord Hokigi…I failed you…" With that Kadiri lost life in his eyes.

Ackmor was panting heavily on the ground trying his best to get back up.

"Why do you fight, Ackmor?" a voice said, "You have already failed once before, what makes you think that joining with pirates makes your chances any different? You're nothing but a fool, so next time don't escape from you fate again."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: There, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Zoro is a Warlord so please don't complain about it, okay? Also, the Straw Hat's ship is going to be given to them in the next chapter so if you would like please send me the name of you want for the ship and its description. Please review and I'll see ya soon!_**

**_Next Time: After the defeat of Kadiri, Ackmor's once-loving sister, Mihoko appears. Though a change for the worst happens and she willingly attacks her own brother. When Colleen, Arrow, and Usopp arrive, something happens that causes the Straw Hats to take a detour to an island of the soulless. _**


	6. Vesechu: The Island of Stolen Souls

**_Author's Note: I made a little error in the last chapter. Falchion D. Arrow's real name is Arrow, not Falchion. I think it has something to do with the D people. Anyways enjoy._**

* * *

**Vesechu: The Island of Stolen Souls**

Ackmor lay unconscious on the ground as a figure stood above him. The figure was a girl with jet-black hair that went to her mid-back and ocean blue eyes while she wore blue tank top with a sleeveless red jacket over top and brown knee length skirt and black boots.

"You're such a pain, Ackmor. Next time, don't run from your fate." The girl said.

Then, Ackmor started to move slowly again as he lifted his head up to see the girl standing before her. "No way…Mihoko?"

"Well, you sure got up early. How have you been, brother?" Mihoko asked.

"Tired…"

"Aww…that's cute. Hahaha."

"Did I say something funny?"

"You are so smug you know that! Acting all high and mighty, you're not my dad. You're nothing but a showbo!"

"Mihoko, just listen to…"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! 10 years man; 10 YEARS! Do you realize how long that is?!"

"I know, I know but…"

"No, no, no, no, you see, that's the thing you don't know! After you left our island, a man in a black coat came by and killed all of our friends and comrades. I knew something was up; you timed you leaving and the appearance of this man too perfectly and I came to a conclusion: You abandoned us Ackmor!"

"A man in a black coat…"

"Well as you can see, I'm perfectly alive, in fact I moved up in the world without you. Some brother you turned out to be."

"Wait Mihoko, I've remember that too and I've had it worse too. That same man in the black coat killed Rinako, my friend!"

"So he's got her too…Maybe she would have been alive today if you had stopped him!"

"Mihoko, you don't understand what happened that night…and besides why would you blame me, your own brother, for what happened. You're smarter than that Mihoko, what would Mom have to say if she was here?"

"Oh don't try to point fingers at me; you're not exactly Mr. Perfect either. Our mother was just a flame, an arrogant child hiding behind her own children."

"Well maybe you should've explain that to her. All those times waiting for a letter from you, all those nights she couldn't sleep; YOU ABANDONED HER!

"Mom? No…I didn't mean to…"

"Give me a break at least I tried. Besides, the Marine Fleet Admiral told me…"

"Whoa back up! When did the Marine Fleet Admiral have to do with all this?"

Ackmor backed up at the question, "I…"

"You knew, didn't you…?"

"I…"

"Wait you knew?!"

"Mihoko wait."

"Oh my God! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I did know, but I was protecting you!"

"And who says anything about needing protection, just look at me now. You better get use to it because now I'm calling the shots here."

"Heh, it's not like it matters…you can't beat me even if you tried."

Silence filled the air after Ackmor's statement. Mihoko however started laughing, "I'm sorry Ackmor, but I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one.

"Don't do this Mihoko!" Ackmor shouted as he charged at Mihoko.

However, Mihoko quickly dodged his punches and punched Ackmor straight in the gut and instantly knocking him out.

"I'm done taking orders from you, brother."

That was when Arrow, Usopp, and Colleen with Sakuya on her back arrived at the scene seeing Ackmor in an unconscious state.

"Ackmor!" Colleen shouted hoping that her friend would wake up.

"It's no use, girl. Your friend is unconscious." Mihoko said.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked.

"I'm Mihoko, Ackmor's sister."

"What do you want with Ackmor?!" Sakuya shouted while she winced when her pain kicked in.

"I don't want anything with my brother, but my boss does. Lord Hokichi is planning something for both pirates and the marines." Mihoko then picked up Ackmor's unconscious body, "If you wish to save your friend then come find us on the island of stolen souls, Vesechu. But be warned, once you see Ackmor again, he will no longer be who he is now."

"We're not going to let you take him away!" Colleen shouted putting Sakuya down, "Ice Style: Icy Wind!" Colleen shot a gust of chilled air at Mihoko.

"Model Eagle." Mihoko then turned into a giant eagle and dodged Colleen's attack with Ackmor in her claws.

"Wow! How did she turn into an eagle?!" Colleen shouted.

"I ate a devil fruit called the Bird Bird Fruit. I can turn into an eagle and any time. I see that you ate a devil fruit as well." Mihoko said.

"Yeah, the Element Element Fruit. My body is made of different types of elements." Colleen said.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Lord Hokichi is requesting that I return with Ackmor ASAP. See ya soon." Mihoko then flew off at high speeds before anyone could do anything.

"Ackmor!" Colleen shouted as she lost sight of Mihoko and Ackmor, "We need to get to this Vesechu place. Usopp, do you have a ship we could use?"

"Yes, I've just now completed the modifications. It's on the other side of the shore so follow me." Usopp lead them to another shore and everyone was shocked by what they saw. It was a medium sized brown ship that had a long mast, three doors that lead inside, and a fox as its head.

"Wow!" Colleen shouted.

"So…this is…our ship…" Sakuya said.

"It looks pretty impressive." Arrow said.

"It sure is; her name is the Delicate Fox. She's easy to handle and is almost as tough as steel. Cannon fire will have a hard time breaking this think and its weapons are already standardized cannons as the front, back, and sides." Usopp explained.

"Thanks." Arrow said as he and the crew boarded the ship, "By the way, do you know which way Vesechu Island is?"

"Yeah, it's just north of this island. Just don't steer from the path."

"Got it."

"Come on, Arrow! We've gotta rescue Ackmor before we lose him!" Colleen shouted.

"Alright, alright. Don't get so jitty." Arrow said, "But first, we gotta get you some bandages over that wound, Sakuya."

"Sure…" Sakuya said.

"Good luck you guys." Usopp said, "Oh, Colleen, say hi to Nami for me."

"I will." Colleen said as the Delicate Fox sailed away.

"And one more thing Colleen! I'm sure that you'll meet my son one day! He set off towards the sea a few months ago searching for a crew to join! His name is Nelson!" Usopp shouted.

"Alright! I'll say hi to him when I meet him. Bye!" Colleen shouted.

After the Delicate Fox was out of sight, Usopp began to think of fond memories, _"Luffy, you sure have a good daughter. I believe in her just as I did for you."_

The Delicate Fox is sailing fast towards Vesechu Island after Mihoko and Ackmor. The Straw Hats are determined to save Ackmor. Arrow was quickly strapping bandages on Sakuya's wound; however, Ackmor wasn't skilled in medicine so he doesn't have any pain killers. After finishing, Arrow turned to Colleen who was sitting on the Delicate Fox's head, "Hey, Colleen. I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Colleen asked turning her head to Arrow.

"It's about what Mihoko said…" Arrow said remembering what Mihoko said.

_"I'd love to stay and chat, but Lord Hokichi is requesting that I return with Ackmor ASAP. See ya soon." Mihoko then flew off at high speeds before anyone could do anything._

"That Lord Hokichi person she talked about…" Arrow continued.

"What about him?" Colleen asked.

"I've heard of him before. Hokichi is a dangerous man who was once a marine soldier, but then he turned rouge killing all the comrades on his squad and went into hiding. Because of the mutiny, the Navy posted a bounty on his head at about 15 million berries." Arrow explained.

"So that means…"

"Yeah…"

"I get to get a bounty if I beat this guy!" Colleen shouted stupidly.

"Did you even have the slightest idea what I was talking about?!" Arrow shouted annoyed.

"But seriously, Arrow. That guy took away my friend and navigator. If he doesn't give him back then I'll take him down myself."

"Alright then, but we have to be cautious. This is no ordinary rogue marine we're dealing with." Arrow said as the Delicate Fox continued towards Vesechu Island.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies of Vesechu Island, Mihoko was flying towards the dark castle and Ackmor slowly started to wake up. When he did, he saw a lot of destroyed buildings on the ground.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Home." Mihoko answered.

"I can't believe this…what happened here?"

"What needed to be done."

Mihoko entered the top part of the castle through the open window entering the throne room. She then threw Ackmor to the ground and reverted back to normal. Ackmor got back on his feet and a sword was suddenly but to his throat.

"It's been a long time, hasn't is Ackmor?" a voice said.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again, Saymurn." Ackmor said turning to a white haired man wearing a striped tank top with a marine jacket on and black pants and black boots.

"Well, I'm not surprised by the sudden turn of events." another voice said.

Ackmor turned around to see an old man wearing a grey marine outfit and has a scar on his eye.

"Honxwar…you too?" Ackmor asked in surprise.

"Yes indeed. We've all grown since we've last seen you, boy." the man named Honxwar said.

"So…you're finally home, Ackmor." a voice said.

Ackmor looked towards the throne to see Hokichi who had grey hair, he wore a white and golden robe outfit with a marine jacket on.

"Hokichi! What did you do to my friends and my sister?" Ackmor asked.

"I did what needed to be done. I've manipulated their spirits and they are under my full control." Hokichi said.

"Well then, let their spirits go!" Ackmor said.

"Do you really think that I'm just going to do that? No, no, no…their spirits are what are going to complete my plans. All I need is a few more strong spirits and my plan will finally be realized."

"What is your plan?"

"Telling you about it is pointless," Hokichi lifted his hand and cocked his finger. When that happened, a pain went through Ackmor's chest and his knees fall to the ground groaning in pain.

"What…are you…doing to me…? Ackmor asked in pain.

"Simple. I'm taking away your will and your spirit and taking control of your body. That is the power of the Spirit Spirit Fruit. Once your pirate friends arrive, their spirits will belong to me too." Hokichi explained.

"No…Colleen…Sakuya…" Then Ackmor fell to the ground.

"Now then…" Hokichi cocked his finger again and Ackmor started to stand up again. Ackmor opened his eyes and they changed into grey lifeless eyes. "Ackmor, who do you serve?"

"You…Lord Hokichi…" Ackmor said monotonously.

"Good…now then. Your first order is to wait for your pirate friends and lead them here. Understood?"

"Yes…Lord Hokichi…"

"You are dismissed." After Ackmor left, Hokichi then smirked, "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

The Delicate Fox is almost at the Vesechu Island and Colleen was the first to see the island. "Guys, we're here. But it looks so dark and gloomy."

Sakuya sees the island as well, "I wonder what happened here."

"Whatever happened here, it can't be good," Arrow said, "Be ready for anything."

"Don't worry Ackmor. We're coming." Colleen said as the Delicate Fox arrived on shore.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: The Straw Hats arrived on Vesechu Island and immediately sees Ackmor again. Ackmor asks them to follow him into the castle but Sakuya starts getting suspicious. On their way to the castle, Sakuya falls into a pit and Colleen worries about her but Ackmor tells her otherwise. After regaining consciousness, Sakuya meets a small resistance group._**

**_Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked this episode and yes, Usopp has a son. Also, if you don't like the name and appearance of the Delicate Fox, it's your bad since I asked for advice on their ship and no one gave me any. Please review and I'll see ya when I see ya._**


	7. Vesechu Island's Past: Ackmor's Mother

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry, but I was gone on a three-day band trip to Savannah on an Honor Band convention and I had fun. We played good music, played Laser Tag, ate at a Japanese restaurant and everything! It was soooo fun! Anyways, I need to say some things, I forgot to say who Falchion D. Arrow belonged to so I'll say it: Falchion D. Arrow belongs to user "Khazid'hea." And I also need to say that I am no longer accepting OC's for the crew. I'm still accepting some for the marines, warlords, emperors, etc. Now then, please enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

**Vesechu Island's Past: Ackmor's Mother**

The Delicate Fox had finally come up ashore with Vesechu Island and Colleen and the crew left the ship anchored on the sand and looked around. All that they could see is dark clouds, lighting shooting from the sky, and destroyed buildings.

"Man…Ackmor's under all this?" Arrow asked.

"No, that bird girl took him over into the sky; therefore, he has to be at the highest place on the island." Colleen said as she checked out the surroundings until she saw the castle, "Over there. Ackmor must be inside that castle."

Everyone saw the dark castle in the distance and got a shivering feeling down their spines.

"Alright. Let's go." Colleen said as she started off towards the castle.

"Wait a second, Colleen." Arrow said stopping Colleen in her tracks.

"What is it, Arrow?"

"Isn't it a bit reckless to just barge into a place like that? We should form a plan before we do anything first."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but first I need to check this place out." Sakuya said walking in another direction.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Arrow shouted.

"Sakuya…where are you going?" Colleen asked.

"To explore this island, that's where." Sakuya answered.

"What about Ackmor?" Arrow asked.

"Don't worry; I'll catch up with you guys later." Sakuya said as she walked off.

"You've got quite the reliable first-mate, Colleen." Arrow said sarcastically.

"Sakuya isn't abandoning Ackmor; she's just trying the check out our surroundings. Don't worry; she'd never abandon a crewmember." Colleen said, "Anyways, let's get…" Colleen was cut off when she saw Ackmor in the distance. "Wow! We already found him! Hey, Ackmor!" Colleen shouted as she and Arrow run up to Ackmor.

"Colleen…you came for me…" Arrow said monotonously.

"Yeah! Are you okay? That bird girl didn't hurt you, did she?" Colleen asked checking out to see any injuries on Ackmor.

"No…I'm okay…I was saved by the owner of that castle behind me…"

"Well that's good. Oh, I want you to meet, Arrow. He's our new crewmember." Colleen said introducing Arrow.

"Hey. So you're Ackmor…wow, Colleen's description on you is spot on. I'm Falchion D. Arrow, but you should call me Arrow." Arrow said.

"Arrow…Colleen…and where's Sakuya…?" Ackmor asked.

"Sakuya? She went to explore this island. We should probably go find her before she gets lost." Colleen said.

"That's fine…The owner of the castle wants to see you three…I'm sure that she'll catch up with us…" Ackmor said.

"Hey, why are you talking like that?" Arrow asked.

"I…just have a cold today…"

"Oh, I see."

"Alright, enough talking." Colleen said, "We might as well go to that castle then."

"Yes…" Ackmor said as he led Colleen and Arrow to the castle.

* * *

Sakuya was walking through a deserted pathway filled with destroyed buildings and many trashed objects and antics.

_"I wonder what could have happened here."_ Sakuya thought. Suddenly, the ground beneath her disappeared as Sakuya was sucked inside a pit, "W-What is this?!" Sakuya shouted as she was sucked into the ground.

* * *

Back with the others, Colleen, Ackmor, and Arrow were close to the entrance of the castle.

"Are you sure Sakuya's going to catch up?" Arrow asked, "She still isn't here."

"Hmmm, yeah…" Colleen said looking back at where they first were, "She said that she would just look around the island. If she doesn't hurry, she'll miss the feast."

"Can't you think of anything other than food?" Arrow said sweat dropping.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Sakuya. I'll be back in a jiff." Colleen said as she was about to leave.

"Colleen…can't we first see the owner of the castle…?" Ackmor asked monotonously.  
"But I want Sakuya to see this owner guy too." Colleen answered, "Don't worry; I'll be back."

Before Ackmor could do anything, Colleen rushed off leaving them behind.

"Great, so shall we continue then?" Arrow asked.

"Very well…" Ackmor lead Arrow into the castle.

It took a while as Ackmor and Arrow entered the throne room to see Mihoko, Saymurn, Honxwar, and Hokichi. Hokichi, however, didn't look as pleased as on any day.

"Ackmor…where are the other two?" He asked.

"Who's this guy?" Arrow asked.

"Lord Hokichi…both Colleen and Sakuya are exploring the island…I…" Ackmor was cut off by a giant blue aura made hand smashing him against the wall.

"Ackmor!" Arrow shouted shocked by the turn of events.

Hokichi was responsible for that giant aura hand, "Ackmor…I specifically ordered you to bring all the pirates here! Do you question my authority?"

"Grrr…N-No…"

"Then get back out there and bring those two to me. I don't care if you actually have to beat them senseless and drag their bodies here. Now go, NOW!"

Ackmor picked up his own limp body and bowed like nothing ever happened and left. Arrow was enraged by what he just saw. Ackmor following this guy's orders and actually agreeing to hurt his friends; something was definitely going on.

Arrow then rushed at Hokichi, took out a grey small hand gun and pointed it at him.

"Hm, what do you think you're doing?" Hokichi asked.

"I think that's what you should be asking yourself." Arrow spat, "Tell me what you've done with Ackmor."

"Exactly what I'll do to you." Hokichi then quickly used his hand and stuck it inside Arrow without actually hurting him.

"Wh-What? I can't…move! What are you doing to me?" Arrow said struggling to move.

"I'm taking away your spirit and in a few hours, you'll be under my control just like Ackmor is. You captain and her other friend will soon join our cause." Hokichi said as he pushed Arrow back and at the same time pulled out his spirit. After being separated from his spirit, Arrow quickly loss consciousness and fell to the ground.

Soon afterwards, Mihoko appeared in the throne room and saw Arrow, "One of the Straw Hats?"

"Yes. Two down, two to go."

"Lord Hokichi…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Why do you hesitate? Speak your mind."

"All these years, I have believed in the cause. But my brother's friends, even though they haven't shown their full power, they leave me quite worried. We do not know when they might turn up again."

Hokichi signed at Mihoko's words, stood up from his throne and said, "Mihoko, power without a purpose is meaningless and worthless. A purpose that is firm can turn the impossible into possible. That is the power of our cause."

Mihoko was silent for a while and answered, "Yes sir."

"Then you understand what we must do."

"Well that was quite entertaining." Saymurn said.

"Saymurn," Hokichi said pointing to the unconscious Arrow, "Take this pirate filth to the chambers."

"Will do." Saymurn said as he dragged Arrow away.

"Mihoko, I want you to follow your brother. I'm aware that some will still lives inside of him and his captain will most likely get him back to his senses. You must make sure that doesn't happen." Hokichi said.

"Yes sir." And Mihoko left the throne room and the castle to follow Ackmor.

* * *

Sakuya finally woke up to see that she is in a bed and surrounded by the earth. It appears to be a dark underground cave that stretched far and wide.

"Where am I?" She asked as a figure stepped in.

"Oh, you're awake." the figure said.

Sakuya looked at the figure, who was a woman with long raven hair, brown eyes with a scar under her eyes. She wore a blue tank top with a white over layer jacket and black pants with black shoes.

"Where am I?" Sakuya asked.

"You're in the underground passage ways of Vesechu Island. We found you lying on the ground unconscious so we took you here so you could rest."

"Thanks. I'm Sakuya."

"I'm Dartai. Sakuya, how did you get that heavy wound on your chest?" the woman named Dartai asked.

"Oh, I fought one of the seven warlords of the sea, Roranoa Zoro. I lost and ended up with this big scar."

"You're lucky to have survived; however, that wound of yours will never fully heal. You'll end up carrying it for the rest of your life."

* * *

Above the underground passage, Colleen was still searching for Sakuya by looking around a destroyed village, inside a dark forest, and an ancient ruin.

"Maaann…I'm so hungry and I can't find Sakuya at all. I bet Ackmor and Arrow is having a hearty feast with the meat and the sake…" Colleen whined as she fell to the ground. "I guess I'll just sleep here or something." Colleen then fell into a deep sleep and afterwards, the ground beneath her disappeared as Colleen was sucked inside a pit.

* * *

Down below, Sakuya was still talking to Dartai, "So Dartai. You seem lonely, do you have anyone to keep you company?"

"No. Not anymore…" Dartai answered in sadness, "My children were taken away from me when they were children. I couldn't do anything to stop him from taking everyone away."

"Him? What happened?"

Before Dartai could answer, the ground above opened and Colleen fell to the floor face first.

"Colleen!" Sakuya shouted.

Colleen slowly got up and rubbed her face, "Oww! What just happened?"

"Who are you?" Dartai asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Colleen, and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates." Colleen said casually, "Oh! Sakuya! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been all this time?"

"I was here. Apparently, I was sucked inside some kind of quicksand and ended up here. So did you find him?"

"You mean Ackmor? Yeah we did!"

The word Ackmor made Dartai flinch as she slowly opened then closed her mouth.

"That's good to hear." Sakuya said.

"And get this: The owner of a huge castle invited us to have a party to celebrate since he saved Ackmor from that Mihoko bird girl." Colleen said.

Now the word Mihoko started the tears to fall off of Dartai's face, "N-No way…"

Both Sakuya and Colleen notice the tears falling off Dartai's face.

"Hey lady, are you okay?" Colleen asked.

"Did you say…Ackmor…and Mihoko?" Dartai asked.

"Yeah, Ackmor is the navigator of my crew, and that Mihoko girl kidnapped him which led us here. Why?" Colleen asked.

"Because…Ackmor…and Mihoko…I'm their mother." Dartai said.

"WHAT?!" Colleen and Sakuya shouted.

"Yes. I was told that Hokichi killed them after he experimented on them, but it was a lie. I'm so glad that they're still alive!" Dartai was struggling to wipe her face clean as more tears fall from her face.

"We can lead you to them if you want." Sakuya suggested.

"Yeah, so let's get out of here and get to that castle." Colleen said as she was about to leave.

"WAIT!" Dartai shouted stopping Colleen in her tracks, "You can't go to that castle. It's too dangerous."

"What? How can that castle be dangerous?" Colleen asked.

"It's because the owner is a very heartless man." Dartai explained.

"Hokichi? I've heard that he was once a marine but then he turned rouge." Sakuya said.

"Yes he was. That man is anything but a human. I need to explain to you what happened 10 years ago so please listen well." Dartai said as she explained everything, "10 years ago, our island, Vesechu was a peaceful island filled with happiness and joy. Until one day, Hokichi came and quickly control the two protectors of the island, Saymurn and Honxwar. After that, he…he used a mysterious power to take away all the inhabitants' spirits away instantly killing them. I was the only person who managed to get away, but I couldn't find Ackmor or Mihoko anywhere until I saw Hokichi taking them away. I couldn't do anything to save them and now…I'm happy that my children are safe and sound." Dartai's tears began to fall off her face again as she covered her mouth.

"Whoa…Ackmor and Mihoko must have gone through a lot…but that doesn't explain why Mihoko would attack her own brother." Sakuya said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Colleen said looking up, "Sakuya, Ackmor's mom, let's get to that castle."

"What?! Why?" Dartai asked.

"Because my friends are there and they could be in trouble. Besides, I'm going to kick this Hokichi's ass!" Colleen shouted.

Sakuya smirked as she said to Dartai, "You should have faith in my captain, and after all, she is the one who will become the Pirate Queen. We're both here to help you all the way."

"Th-Thank…you…" Dartai whispered as she took the lead, "The way out of this underground cave is through here…"

"That's great. Let's go." The group then began to walk out of the cave, "I'm coming for you…Hokichi!

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: After leaving the underground tunnel, the group meets up Ackmor again and Dartai becomes overjoyed to see her son again. However, as memories of her mother come flooding back to him, Ackmor is again forced to hurt his own friends and mother. Seeing this tragedy unfold, Mihoko begins to doubt the cause she's serving._**

**_Author's Note: I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review and stay smart, my friends._**


	8. Ackmor Freed: Mihoko's Resolve

**Ackmor Freed: Mihoko's Resolve**

Dartai managed to lead Colleen and Sakuya out of the cave. They were planning on heading to Hokichi's castle and save Ackmor, Arrow, and Mihoko, until they encounter Ackmor again.

"Ackmor! There you are. Sakuya and I were worried sick about you and Arrow. Where is Arrow anyways?" Colleen asked.

Dartai was on the verge on crying when she saw the boy before her. He looked exactly like her son, Ackmor. "A-Ackmor…"

"Arrow…is at the castle…" Ackmor said.

"Well we need to hurry on over there, then." Sakuya said as she started to walk past Ackmor.

However, Ackmor stood in her way blocking the path to the castle.

"What's wrong?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen…Sakuya…I've been ordered to bring you two to Lord Hokichi…either you come before him quietely…or I'll bring you to him by force…" Ackmor said getting into a fighting stance.

"What?!" Sakuya shouted in surprise.

"Cut it out, Ackmor. Your joke isn't funny. Hokichi is a really bad man who did so many terrible things." Colleen said.

Dartai started to slowly walk to Ackmor with tears running down her eyes, "A-Ackmor…it's really you." She then ran up to Ackmor and hugged him. "I-It's been so long since I've seen you! I'm so relieved that you're safe!"

However, Dartai was harshly pushed aside by Ackmor and he walked towards Colleen and Sakuya ready to attack.

"Ackmor! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Colleen shouted.

But Ackmor didn't listen as he rushed forward to punch Colleen but she easily dodged.

"Come on Ackmor! We're your friends!" Colleen shouted trying to reason with her friend.

"It's no use, Colleen. He's not going to listen anytime soon." Sakuya said.

"Fine then. Sakuya, Dartai, stay back. I'm going to get Ackmor back to his senses." Colleen said cracking her knuckles before getting into a fighters stance.

"Please be careful." Dartai said.

"Come and get me…" Colleen challenged Ackmor.

Ackmor took Colleen up on her offer and tore at her, running at high speed. Colleen didn't expect Ackmor to go so fast and was caught off guard as Ackmor head butted Colleen in the chest and sent her sailing backwards. Colleen grinded into the ground and skidded before stopping, leaving a massive trail in the ground. Ackmor then bounded into the air and shot himself towards Colleen. Colleen cringed when she saw her friend coming at her.

"Protect!" Colleen summoned a wide barrier protecting her from Ackmor's attack.

Ackmor's punch attack bounced right off it. Colleen then lowered the barrier and shot her fist out at Ackmor before he had a chance to recover.

"And Mach Punch! Colleen's fist nailed Ackmor in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Colleen then got up and ran at him as he hit the ground.

As Ackmor recovered, he saw Colleen run and jump in the air. Colleen flipped in mid air and raised her leg out.

"Mega…"

Ackmor darted to the side as Colleen sent her leg crashing down on where he once was.

"Kick!"

Ackmor dug his fists in the ground before diving at Colleen while she was still in the air. Ackmor managed to grab Colleen in the air into a bearhug. Colleen winced in pain before she pressed her feet against Ackmor's chest and pushed at great strength, sending Ackmor straight up into the air.

Colleen flipped herself and landed on her feet. Colleen then decided to use one of her strongest attacks, hoping to end the fight as quickly as possible. She got into a croutching stance and focused her energy.

"Hyper…"

Ackmor let out an angry yell as he fell towards Colleen.

"Beam!"

Colleen then unleashed a massive energy blast at Ackmor pummeling him. Ackmor let out a cry of pain as Colleen's blast slammed into him. After what seemed like an eternity, Colleen finished by rushing forward and landing one long punch; this hit Ackmor in the gut and launched him even higher into the air. Colleen then lost momentum and began to fall to the ground almost out of energy…leaving her wide open for an attack.

Ackmor recovered from his pummeling and dove straight at her, popping extra arms out of his back which had red energy charged inside each arm.

"Death Wave!"

Ackmor slammed his fists into Colleen's chest, before the energy exploded outwards and Colleen slammed into the ground hard, making a giant crater and shaking the entire ground on impact.

Ackmor landed at the rim of the crater as dust cloud hung over it. As it began to fade, he saw the silhouette of Colleen standing up. She was breathing heavily and bleeding badly from the impact.

Ackmor was shocked she even survived both the attack and the impact with the ground, but he just growled as he watched the pirate squat down.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Ackmor…I really don't want to fight you…But… if I have to…I'll give it everything I have!"

In the distance, Mihoko watches the battle between Colleen and Ackmor. "I don't understand…why isn't that girl giving up on him? It's obvious that Ackmor betrayed them…or have the figured it out already."

"Mach…

Ackmor started too lunged at the Straw Hat Pirate.

"Punch"

Colleen punched Ackmor at a speed that made her whole arm completely vanish. Ackmor was struck by the fist and was sent flying backwards, tumbling across the ground and leaving a massive trail carved into the ground.

Before Colleen could do anything else, Mihoko dropped from the sky. "That's about enough fighting."

"Hey! You're that eagle girl who kidnapped Ackmor. What did you do to him?!" Colleen shouted itching to beat Mihoko to a pulp.

"Calm down, Colleen. I'd like to know as well." Sakuya said.

"First things first, I'm going to release Ackmor." Mihoko said as she rushed towards Ackmor and placed her hand on his head. Then a light ingulfed her head as Ackmor's body shook. After that, Ackmor's eyes returned to his black pupils.

"Sorry for everything that's happened, Ackmor. I have business with Hokichi. All of you, wait for mine and Arrow's return." After that, Mihoko rushed off.

Colleen, Sakuya, and Dartai wasted no time rushing to Ackmor.

"Ackmor! Are you okay?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen…Sakuya…" Ackmor whispered before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakuya asked.

Dartai checked Ackmor's eyes, "Yes. He's back to his normal self. Thank goodness, we should get him somewhere to rest."

"But what about Arrow? We still need to rescue him!" Colleen shouted.

"Mihoko said that she'll handle it. You can trust her…Mihoko never tells lies." Dartai said.

* * *

Mihoko was in her Model Eagle form flying to the castle and she though of what happened back there. Ackmor willing hurt his own mother and friends. "This was not the cause I supported."

First, Mihoko flew into the chambers where Arrow was found sleeping. Mihoko banged on the bars waking Arrow up. "Hey, it's your early release day."

"What?" Arrow asked.

"I'm letting you escape."

"Really? But wait, why?"

"Because the cause that I was supporting was nothing more than a lie; Ackmor willingly hurt our mother because of what Hokichi…no…what I let Hokichi do to him. You should head back to your Straw Hat friends and leave the island. I'll keep Hokichi busy."

"Alright then." Arrow said as Mihoko opened the cell letting Arrow escape. Once she knew Arrow was far away, she walked into the throne room where Hokichi was waiting with Saymurn and Honxwar by his side.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here, traitor." Honxwar spat.

"Why…why release Ackmor from Lord Hokichi's spell and let one of those pirates escape?" Saymurn asked.

"I have no obligation to answer that, but my business here is with Hokichi." Mihoko said.

"It's alright, Saymurn, Honxwar. Leave us be." Hokichi commanded.

Immedietly, Honxwar and Saymurn left the throne room. After they left, Hokichi turned to Mihoko.

"You may speak. Now, what is this all about?" Hokichi asked.

"Pirates are impure. They are the enemy. Not just of the marines, but of civilization itself. As such, the marines and pirates have been destined to fight each other for as long as time would allow. But you refused to accept that fate. It was your ambition to break the never ending cycle of war and return the world into the hands of the World Government."

"…Yes, I would not have it. Unlike the new Marine Fleet Admiral, I took a stand against our fate. That is the duty of a marine."

"For that cause, you have taken as many civilian spirit souls as you have pirates, and obtained a greater power. By staining your hands in blood."

"Purpose without power is meaningless. We must succeed, no matter what the sacrifice. We must obtain power…greater than any pirate can dream of obtaining."

"This cause…The sole reason that we exist. The reason…I have endured…the millions of cries and screams for 10 whole years. But now…But now! Ackmor's pirate friends show an even greater power…a power that took you 10 years to obtain! There must have been a way to avoid slaughtering so many innocent people."

Hokichi's eyes opened at the statement, "Another way…?" Hokichi then stood up from his throne and gave Mihoko a leering look, "Did you think that I had not considered that? Did you think that I had not considered other possibilities!?" A wave of surging energy soured through the throne room making a roaring wind. Hokichi then took off his white robe revealing a golden and white armor and then started walking towards Mihoko, "Mihoko. Words without power are completely worthless. If you think you can save the world with your own two fists, then show me! Show me this newfound power of yours!

"…Gladly!"

Hokichi then focused his energy into his hand forming an energy ball made out of spirits and threw it at Mihoko who easily dodged it. He then unleashed more energy balls at her while Mihoko dodged them all. Mihoko then rushed at Hokichi and tried to punch him; however, Hokichi suddenly disappeared. She started to look around the throne room and saw Hokichi in the distance with his arms folded and against a wall.

"Is that all, Mihoko?" He asked mockingly.

Mihoko rushed at Hokichi and tried to punch him but he jumped into the air only letting her punch the wall. Seeing Hokichi in the air, Mihoko jumped up after him and both of them performed blows on each other not giving each other an inch. Mihoko then hit Hokichi with a roundhouse kick causing a blast. When the smoke cleared, Mihoko saw Hokichi blocked the attack and also saw energy spiking as she jumped away.

"Model Eagle!" Mihoko then turned into an eagle, "Razor Wind!" She then shot blades of wind at Hokichi but he deflected all of them. Mihoko then rushed forward and tried to punch Hokichi but he intercepts the punch with his own.

Both of them then began to exchange blows to each other and dodging each other's attacks. The air thickens as each blow connects with each other and parts of the throne fall apart from the shockwaves the attacks make.

When Mihoko tried to punch Hokichi, she was only met with her punch bouncing off and Hokichi took the chance to attack Mihoko constantly as she blocks. Though it looked like she could do anything, Mihoko surprised Hokichi by grabbing his fists struggling to hold them back.

Hokichi then caused a shockwave that engulfed both of them and causing costant damage to Mihoko but she easily stood her ground.

"You are blind. Lost in the dark." Hokichi said.

"No, I was. But not anymore!" Mihoko said.

Hokichi then used his shockwave to push Mihoko back and she slides back into balance.

Hokichi only stood there and said, "…Hit me."

"What?" Mihoko asked surprised.

"Let us see…this _power_ of yours."

Mihoko then went into a stance and charged up her energy. The energy spread though out her body which surged electricity all over, "RRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Mihoko then rushed at Hokichi at incredible speed, "This is the power that can save the world WITHOUT BLOODSHED! BRAVE BIRD!" Mihoko's strong attack connected as dust and an earthquake like event took place putting the throne room into a complete mess.

As the dust clears, Mihoko's mouth gaped open at what she saw. Her attack looked like it didn't do a thing on Hokichi and she was sure that it hit.

"Is that all?" Hokichi asked unimpressed as he punched Mihoko in the face slamming her into a wall. "I will show you…the true meaning of power."

Mihoko couldn't move anymore due to the damage she received, _"Just…how powerful is he…?"_ She though as she suddenly coughed out blood.

"You disappoint me Mihoko, and you were such a loyal servant to our cause. Since you want to defy me, your punishment will be the ultimate pain." Hokichi said as he cocked his finger.

A pain went though Mihoko's chest, "N-No…"

"Now then, since you wish to go against my desire…your punishment is your last mission. Kill your brother and his friends. If you fail, kill yourself in front of him."

"Aahh…" Mihoko fell to the ground and then rose up with grey lifeless eyes, "Yes…Lord Hokichi…" She said emotionlessly as she left the throne room. After leaving the castle and even though she was under Hokichi's control, Mihoko couldn't help but shed tears of pain and sadness, _"I'm sorry, mother, Ackmor. I couldn't stop him. Please, leave this island before it's too late!"_ Mihoko thought as she speeds back to Ackmor's location.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: Ackmor finally awaken from his slumber fully healed and free of Hokichi's control and Arrow manages to reunite with the crew. Though this was cause for celebration, Mihoko appears and starts attacking the group. Having loss all control, Ackmor races against time to save his sister. Will Ackmor die saving Mihoko, or will she die failing to complete the mission she never wanted in the first place?_**

**_Author's Note:-yawns- Man I'm so sleepy. Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. See ya next time! :)_**


	9. A Mother's Duty and a Cyborg Who Can Cry

**A Mother's Duty and a Cyborg Who Can Cry**

After a long time of running, Arrow had finally made it to the cave where Colleen and the others were. Entering the cave he shouted, "Hey guys! Where are you?"

Hearing Arrow's voice, Colleen and Sakuya immediately rushed out the cave and saw Arrow.

"Arrow! There you are. Where have you been?" Colleen asked.

"Sorry to worry you. I was held prisoner at that castle and it turned out that the owner wasn't that nice at all. I think that he's controlling Ackmor, speaking of which, where is he?" Arrow asked.

"He's inside the cave resting up. Apparently, he attacked us but his sister came and stopped him." Sakuya said.

"Mihoko, she freed me and let me escape. But why?" Arrow asked.

"We can figure that out later; let's go back to Ackmor." Colleen said as they went back inside the cave to see Dartai in a happy mood.

"Hey guys. I think that he's waking up." She said happily.

"Really? That's great." Colleen said relieved.

Everyone looked to see Ackmor slightly opening his eyes and rubbing his head, "Owww…what happened? Where am I?"

"Ackmor! Are you alright this time?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen…Sakuya…I'm okay. But why do I feel like someone hit me hard on the head five times?"

"That's because I did it. You went and attacked us all and your sister saved us and released you from some kind of mind control." Sakuya said.

"I see…I'm sorry." Ackmor said.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like you did it because you wanted to." Arrow said.

"Who's this?" Ackmor asked.

"I'm Falchion D. Arrow, the new crewmember and a weapon's specialist." Arrow said showing Ackmor his variety of weapons.

"Wow! That's cool and who's this lady?" Ackmor asked turning to Dartai.

"Ackmor…it's me." Dartai said, "Your mother."

"…My mother…?"

"Yes, Hokichi must have taken away your memories but I'm glad that you back to your old self again."

"Now I remember you! You and I made a promise to each other!" Ackmor said.

"Yes. I'm sure we did…"

"Alright, that's enough talking. I want to get to that castle and kick Hokichi's ass!" Colleen shouted.

"Geez, fighting and meat seems to be the only things you think about." Arrow said irritated.

"Well, it's the least we can do for Ackmor and his mother as well as his sister." Sakuya said.

"Alright then, Ackmor you stay here while we take care of things." Colleen said as she, Sakuya, and Arrow left the cave; however, Ackmor ran after them.

"Wait, it's because of me that all of you are in danger. It's probably better if I go back to Hokichi and you guys find another navigator." Ackmor said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"I know that it's the worst idea but it's at least the smartest. If I let Hokichi use me then all of you will escape and then-" Ackmor was cut off by Colleen punching a nearby tree.

"Just listen to yourself, Ackmor. Talking about throwing away your life for your friends…We're not going to leave you."

Ackmor got irritate by what Colleen had said and replied, "What are you saying? That I should have faith that you guys won't get killed?!"

"No! You're supposed to believe that we will win!" Colleen shouted.

Ackmor didn't know what to say…when he met Colleen, he thought that she wouldn't about what happened to him, but he was wrong.

"Colleen…I don't know what to say…" Ackmor said.

"Then don't say anything; just smile. You're the only navigator I want you to be a part of this crew." Colleen said smiling.

"Thank you, all of you." Ackmor said.

However, a crash was heard nearby and everyone looked to see Mihoko walking out of a crater.

"Mihoko! I'm glad you're okay. Thanks for helping me out since you saved me from Hokichi." Ackmor said smiling.

"Brother…I'm going to kill you…" Mihoko said emotionlessly.

"What?" Sakuya asked in surprise.

"Hahaha, that's really funny. You've got me there; now let's go back to the castle. With these guys' help we can beat Hokichi once and for all." Ackmor said.

"I won't let you…get away…prepare to die…"

"Oh no! She's under Hokichi's control!" Dartai shouted.

"Model Eagle…" Mihoko then turned into an eagle, "Razor Wind…" She then shot a razor like wind at Ackmor who easily dodged the attack.

"Mihoko, stop it! This isn't funny!" Ackmor shouted.

"It's no use," Arrow said, "That Hokichi guy must be controlling her."

"Fine then…let me handle this, guys." Arrow said. "I'm going to get my sister back!"

Ackmor stood back up summoning his extra arms from his back. Ackmor got into a fighter's stance and brought a hand back. "Sorry Mihoko. This will only hurt for a while."

Mihoko lunged at Ackmor and he then punched Mihoko sending her flying backwards, tumbling across the ground and leaving a massive trail carved into the ground. Ackmor bent down before suddenly vanishing and re-appearing behind Mihoko as she flew towards him. Ackmor punched her again sending Mihoko flying back the other direction. Ackmor once again vanished and re-appeared behind Mihoko ready to strike.

This time, when Ackmor went to punch, it was Mihoko's turn to vanish. Mihoko re-appeared behind Ackmor and used her Razor Wind attack to slashed Ackmor across the back.

Ackmor winced and stumbled forward. As Ackmor turned to face her, Mihoko dove and unleashed a rapid succession of Razor Winds across his chest. In-between attacks, Ackmor managed to grab Mihoko's arm and fling her over his head and send her flying to the side. Ackmor then took off after Mihoko as she flew.

As she flew, Ackmor grabbed her, maneuvered himself on top of her and placed his feet on her chest, stretching his legs down and slamming her into the ground. Mihoko coughed blood as she was smashed into the ground. Ackmor then bounded up into the air and shot a stretched out stomp on Mihoko as he laid there.

Ackmor then clasped the soles of his fee together while in mid-air and slammed his combined feet down on her. The force of the blow kept Ackmor in the air while he attacked. Ackmor then proceeded to send out a flurry of rapid stretched out stomps on Mihoko's exposed chest. Ackmor's attacks were so fast that his legs vanished, and below his torso were air ripples as he attacked.

Mihoko continually coughed blood as she was attacked. Finally she managed to grab one of Ackmor's legs, despite how fast they were moving. Mihoko then yanked on Ackmor's leg and pulled him down to her. As Ackmor came flying down towards her, Mihoko's smashed Ackmor in the chest and slammed him into the ground.

Ackmor coughed blood as he stood up in the crater. "I'm not going to give up on you, Mihoko. Somewhere deep inside, you're fighting to gain back control over yourself."

Mihoko then once again ran at him, while Ackmor all also ran at her, stretching both arms back behind him.

As the two met in the middle, Ackmor thrusted his hands forward so fast that the vanished, with only the shockwave of the impact that struck Mihoko visible.

As Mihoko went flying backwards, Ackmor then stretched his neck back before shooting his head forward as Mihoko came close enough.

Ackmor head butted Mihoko hard. Though Mihoko refused to go down that easily, Mihoko then wrapped her eagle claws around Ackmor before flying high up into the air. She then threw Ackmor back down towards the ground.

Before Ackmor could get up, Mihoko hit Ackmor in the gut hard. Ackmor spat up blood on the impact, but Mihoko wasn't finished yet. Mihoko picked Ackmor up by his shirt before bringing back her arm again and hitting Ackmor in the face, sending him flying. Mihoko ran after Ackmor at top speed. By the time he caught up with Ackmor, he was still flying from the previous attack. Mihoko then jumped up and slammed her feet down on Ackmor, riding on him as he grinded into the ground and left a trail of torn up earth.

"Don't you get it?" Ackmor asked, "I'll keep fighting you until you come to your senses….even if I die!"

"It's either you…or me…" Mihoko said emotionlessly.

"I made a promise to mom, Mihoko. A promise to make the world a better place for everyone. I may not know how I might accomplish this, but I know that I need to start by stopping Hokichi."

"I'm…sorry…" Mihoko said as tears fell down her eyes, "But this…is my last mission…"

"Mihoko. I'm not going to let Hokichi use you again. If it is going to set you free, then kill me."

Everyone was surprised by what Ackmor said, "What is he saying?!" Sakuya asked.

"I'm sorry everyone…but if I don't let Mihoko succeed, she'll kill herself. I would rather die than let my loved ones suffer the pain of following heartless orders. So come on Mihoko, KILL ME AND LIVE!"

Colleen looked around to see someone missing, "Are we…? Oh no!"

The tears now poured out of Mihoko as she rushed at Ackmor crying, "I'm sorry! Air Slash!"

The sounds of cut flesh rang through the air as blood spilled all over. Everyone's mouths gaped opened and their eyes widened in shock at what they saw. Dartai actually took the attack instead of Ackmor and she started to spill blood from her mouth as she fell to the ground.

"MOM!" Ackmor shouted as he rushed to his mother and picked her limp body up.

"Mother…?" Mihoko whispered as she looked at the wing she used to cut her that had blood all over it and then cried, "MOTHER!" Mihoko's grey eyes then returned to normal as she rushed to her mother.

"No way…Damnit!" Arrow cursed as he and the others rushed over to the scene.

"Mother! Are you okay?! Oh why am I asking that! Hey, is anyone a doctor?!" Ackmor shouted.

The silence from everyone struck fear into Ackmor's heart but he asked again, "Hey, one of you must be a doctor, well?!"

"No…none of us are…" Sakuya answered.

That answered broke Ackmor's heart as tears threatened to fall down his face.

"Ackmor…it's okay…I can't deny that I don't have a family…anymore…" Dartai said weakly, "Even if it means…sacrificing my life…Ackmor…Mihoko…you two are my children…so I just want you two to be happy together…instead of being sad apart…"

"Don't say things like that, mother!" Mihoko shouted with tears falling down her eyes.

Seeing her own children in despair, Dartai cried as well and hugged them both, "I really wished…that I got to spend more time with you… I'm so sorry…that I didn't do anything to save you…"

"That's not true!" Ackmor shouted.

"Don't attack yourself like that! You wanted to see us again and here we are, just don't die please!" Mihoko shouted.

"You remember the promise we made, right?!" Ackmor asked, "I promised that I would know everything about the mysterious currents of the Grand Line and you promised to be with me all the way! It may have been a long time ago but the promise is still alive in my heart!"

"That's right…I'm afraid I won't be there with you…and that's my only regret…but you can fulfill your dream with these friends…you may lose me, but you'll gain friends in return…Live on…both of you…" Dartai's eyes were about to close as she turned to Colleen, "Take care of Ackmor…"

Colleen only nodded as her Straw Hat covered her eyes.

Dartai smiled as she turned to her children, "Ackmor…Mihoko…I will always love you…forever…" After the touching statement, Dartai's eyes closed shut and her body went limp on the ground with a smile forever placed on her face.

Silence filled the air as Mihoko and Ackmor stared at the body of their mother. Ackmor stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Are you going to be okay, Mihoko?"

Mihoko was silent for a while but then she stood up and walked in front of Sakuya.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked.

Suddenly, Mihoko took away Sakuya's nodachi and pointed the blade at herself ready to kill herself.

"No!" Sakuya shouted.

"Mihoko!" Ackmor shouted.

"Damnit!" Arrow shouted.

"DAMN YOU HOKICHI!" Mihoko shouted as she almost ran the blade through herself; however, it was stopped by Colleen's hand holding the hand firmly. "Straw Hat…" Mihoko dropped Sakuya's nodachi and broke down, "Why do you want to fight Hokichi so bad…? You don't know anything…" She said coldly.

"Your right, I don't." Colleen simply said.

"You have no idea what I've been through for 10 years."

"No, I don't."

"Just take Ackmor and leave this island already."

"Not until I kick Hokichi's ass."

"ARE YOU DEAF?! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY…! Go Away…! Go…away…" Mihoko's tears poured out from her eyes as she covered her mouth. She cried so much that it sounded like a wheezing sound, "Straw Hat…please…save me and my brother…from this hell…" Mihoko pleaded showing Colleen her face of despair.

Colleen was silent for a while until she took off her straw hat and placed it on Mihoko's head and started to walk away.

"Colleen…" Ackmor whispered. "I get it…" Ackmor then walk with Colleen.

Colleen then took a deep breath and shouted, "DAMN RIGHT I WILL!"

**Badass music start…**

Colleen walked towards Sakuya and Arrow along with Ackmor. "Let's go."

Immediately, Sakuya and Arrow got up and responded, "Right!"

All four of them, Colleen, Sakuya, Ackmor, and Arrow marched to castle with rage built inside them. They looked at the entrance to the door and heard Hokichi's laughter on the other side.

"Well, it seems that their mother took the fall. What a fool I'd say!" Hokichi said laughing.

However, both Honxwar and Saymurn were having opposite feelings.

"Lord Hokichi, we never agreed to this." Saymurn said.

"Yeah, we overheard you talk with Mihoko. Was it really true that you killed innocent people to obtain more power?" Honxwar asked.

"That's none of your business you two." Hokichi said.

"No! You used Mihoko to kill her own brother. We only agreed to work as you lap dogs only to make sure those two were safe!" Saymurn shouted.

"You turned your back on your word, and took all of this too far!" Honxwar shouted.

Hokichi has had enough as he cocked two of his fingers and caused pain to envelop on Honxwar and Saymurn's chest, "Silence! I've had enough of your dirty words! The only thing you two, Mihoko, and Ackmor are meant for is to serve as my loyal animals. Since you don't want to follow my orders willingly, I'll force them upon you! I am your only master, do you understand?!"

"Yes…Lord Hokichi…" Saymurn and Honxwar said emotionlessly.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room where knocked down and behind them was Colleen and the gang.

"What the-?" Hokichi said surprised.

"Which one of you is Hokichi?" Colleen asked.

"Ackmor! You're back?!" Hokichi asked in surprise.

"That's right Hokichi. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me, my family, and my friends!" Ackmor shouted.

Colleen then started to walk towards Hokichi and stopped in front of him, "So you're Hokichi?"

"Yes. And if I am?" Hokichi asked.

Suddenly, Colleen punched Hokichi straight in the face sending him crashing into his throne. She then gave the man a leering look, "THAT'S FOR MAKING MY NAVIGATOR AND HIS FAMILY CRY!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next Time: Hokichi. Once a commander of a marine squad. A symbol of the marines. And now, self-proclaimed most powerful Devil fruit eater and future savior of the world. His 10 year reign of terror ends now.**_

_**Author's Note: Alright, I can't wait for the next chapter. I'm sure that all of you are scratching your heads at this but I have Colleen give Mihoko her straw hat instead of Ackmor because I saw it more suiting for a girl to break down into madly despair instead of a guy. Anyways please review and favorite if you haven't. :)**_


	10. Death Matches! Colleen vs Hokichi

**Death Matches! Colleen vs. Hokichi**

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room where knocked down and behind them were Colleen and the gang.

"What the-?" Hokichi said surprised.

"Which one of you is Hokichi?" Colleen asked.

"Ackmor! You're back?!" Hokichi asked in surprise.

"That's right Hokichi. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me, my family, and my friends!" Ackmor shouted.

Colleen then started to walk towards Hokichi and stopped in front of him, "So you're Hokichi?"

"Yes. And if I am?" Hokichi asked.

Suddenly, Colleen punched Hokichi straight in the face sending him crashing into his throne. She then gave the man a leering look, "THAT'S FOR MAKING MY NAVIGATOR AND HIS FAMILY CRY!"

Hokichi got out of the rubble and gave the crew a leering look, "How dare you! None of you know what you are dealing with here. I was once the strongest marine of a navy squadron and one of the most famous Devil Fruit eaters in the Navy."

"So what? It doesn't matter to us." Sakuya said.

"Damn straight. The only thing that does matter is the fact that you made our friends suffer for 10 whole years."

"And now…we're going to kick your ass all over the island!" Colleen shouted.

Hokichi only laughed at the pirates' statements, "That is if you can get past my strongest guards, right Saymurn, Honxwar."

"Yes, Lord Hokichi…" Honxwar and Saymurn said emotionlessly.

"Honxwar…Saymurn…" Ackmor said in sadness, "I wish that it didn't come to this…"

"It's alright…Ackmor…" Saymurn said, "You were my most precious student and always will be…"

"Yeah, you taught me everything about fighting when I was young. Thank you." Ackmor then turned to Honxwar, "Honxwar, you were the owner of that famous cooking shop my family and I used to go to."

"Yes…you and your sister were my favorite customers…always there to taste whatever I make to see if it tasted good or needed improvement and you never talk trash about it…Thank you for being such a wonderful customer…"

"And thank you for being a part of my life."

"Aww," Hokichi interrupted, "What a touching story, I think a tear slid down my cheek. More like blood coming out of my ears hearing this."

Colleen then rushed forward and punched Hokichi in the face, "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Damn you brat!" Hokichi cursed.

"I'm going to kick your ass right now!" Colleen said as she tackled Hokichi and both went into a free fall outside the castle.

"Oh great," Ackmor said, "Colleen wait for me!" Ackmor jumped outside through the destroyed wall Colleen created.

The only ones left in the room were Sakuya and Arrow along with Saymurn and Honxwar.

"So shall we begin?" Sakuya asked.

"Gladly!" Arrow said.

Both Arrow and Honxwar squared off against each other. "I'm sorry that you and your friends were dragged into this…"

"Nah, it's okay. I mean at least I didn't die when my spirit was sucked out." Arrow said.

"I need to warn you though; I'm not just an ordinary man. I'll show you…" Then Honxwar started to turn into an unknown creature that left Arrow with a gaping mouth.

* * *

With Mihoko, she had finally calmed down from her breakdown and buried her mother's dead body.

"Mother…you were always there for us…thank you…and I miss you so much…" Mihoko whispered as she cried again.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ackmor's sister?" a voice said.

Mihoko turned to a black man wearing glasses, a marine outfit with a lot of medals on it. What's weird about this man was that he had a small purple dragon sitting around his neck in a cuddle.

"Who are you?" Mihoko asked.

"A friend of your brother's. Where is he?"

"He's at the castle fighting a man who's caused so much pain to so many people."

"I see; who is this man?"

"Hokichi."

The name Hokichi struck the man with surprise, "I've finally found you, Hokichi. Thank you Ackmor's sister." The man then walked off as the little dragon woke up and waved at Mihoko as she waved back hesitantly.

* * *

Arrow gaped as he saw just what those feet were attached to. The feet belonged to a giant dinosaur like creature. The creature had light purple skin and dark blue stripes on its body. It stood upright as a black; skull like object covered its head. The skull had three horns jetting out of it as well, one in the very front, and two in the back, jetting out the sides.

"WHAT DID THAT GUY TURN INTO!?" Arrow cried in shock.

The creature gave off a low growl as it opened its mouth. A black mist spewed out of its mouth as it looked down at him.

**"I've turned into a dinosaur as you can see…"** Honxwar's voice said, **"I ate the Reptile Reptile Fruit: Model T-Rex."**

"I know that you were Ackmor's friend in the past…but I'm going to take you down!"

With that, Arrow took out a black rocket launcher, "Meet the PX6 Devastator!" Arrow shot out a missile with the Devastator at Honxwar. The missile nailed Honxwar in the chest. The dinosaur/man cringed as he skidded back slightly at the force of Arrow's missile. Honxwar regained his composure and growled at the two heroes.

**"My turn… NOVA BLAST!"**

Honxwar opened his mouth and shot out a black fireball at Arrow. Arrow jumped out of the way as the fireball slammed into the ground and exploded.

Arrow gaped at the crater the fireball left. He were so distracted that he didn't see Honxwar's clawed hand shoot out and swipe at him. Honxwar connected a hit, and Arrow went flying thru the air and smashed into a tree.

"Alright…THAT'S it!" Arrow growled. "He's going down!"

Arrow then bounded out of the wall and ran at Honxwar. As he ran, he quickly took out a blue glove that had black wires attached to it and placed his right hand into it. Pressing a button on the glove, a large palm sized bomb appeared on his glove.

"Alright, take this. It's a special delivery from the Bomb Glove!" Arrow shouted throwing the bomb at Honxwar.

**"NOVA BLAST!" **Honxwar opened his mouth and shot out another fireball, which destroyed the bomb instantly.

"Damnit…" Arrow mumbled. Suddenly, he got an idea, "Don't underestimate a weapon's specialist!" Arrow smirked proudly.

With that, Arrow ran up behind Honxwar and climbed his back and up to his head. Then, he jumped back, took out a wrench, and slammed it straight thru the skull on Honxwar's head, creating a small crack as it dug in. Honxwar screamed in pain and whipped around violently, knocking Arrow off his perch and causing him to land directly in front of Honxwar. Honxwar opened his mouth, ready to fire another Nova Blast, when Arrow quickly got back up and came running in. He jumped into the air and took out a white glove that looks like it would be used for boxing.

"And here's my favorite one, the Walloper!" Arrow's Walloper became enveloped in electricity and smashed into Honxwar's skull, causing numerous cracks to spread around its head.

Honxwar howled in pain before slowly falling backwards landing on its back with a thud. Honxwar was then turned back into his normal human form on the verge of death; despite that, he had a smile on his face and his grey eyes were gone.

"You've won…pirate…" Honxwar said.

"Yes, but…I don't feel so proud about it though." Arrow said.

"Why is that?"

"Because, you're one of Arrow's friends, and it's sad to see you and that other guy being used like you were."

"Don't worry yourself to death about it. It was all worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Saving Ackmor and Mihoko…" Honxwar turned to Arrow, "Take care of them…" Honxwar then closed his eyes forever.

"We will…" Arrow answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuya was about to engage with her battle against Saymurn. Both Sakuya and Saymurn went to an open field to fight with everyone else watching.

"Yes…this will do. It's just you and me…Time to raise some hell…" Saymurn said. "You know…the last time I fought like this…it was against Ackmor. He was wild, unfocused, and had the eyes of a beast, but when I heard that you fought against the greatest swordsman and survived you would become a worthy opponent…"

"Alright then, you'll get to see how tough I am. Starting…NOW!" Sakuya shouted as she punched Saymurn in the face, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Saymurn pushed Sakuya back and punched her in the face sending him flying across the plain hitting the outside trees. Sakuya stood back up and gave Saymurn a leering look. "I'll get you for that!" She shouted as she rushed towards Saymurn.

Saymurn got ready as Sakuya punched Saymurn pushing him back and then threw another punch while Saymurn intercepted the punch with his punch. Sakuya tried to use her other fist and threw a punch while Saymurn again intercepted it. The blows pushed the two back as they rushed at each other and started a close combat showdown. The punches flew so fast that you couldn't even see the arms flying.

That was when Saymurn punched Sakuya in the face, "You're beaten…"

But Sakuya went and punched Saymurn back as the two then continued their close combat showdown until Saymurn punched Sakuya again, "Fall…Fall…"

But Sakuya again punched Saymurn back as they again continued their close combat showdown until Saymurn punched Sakuya's chin, "Scream to me…"

But Sakuya pulled her chin down as the she and Saymurn looked each other dead in the eyes as Sakuya punched Saymurn in the face. Saymurn rushed forward and the two, yet again, did another close combat showdown until Sakuya used all of her power to punch Saymurn sending him flying across the field crashing into many trees.

And Saymurn is walking the attack off as a blue chakra aura appeared around him. Saymurn smiled gleefully, "I've had carnal knowledge from the fairest maiden in the world…" Saymurn then grabs the sheath behind his back, "and have tasted the finest wines on Earth…but none of it…none of it…" He takes out his black katana, "excites by blood more than using my blade! Ha, prepare to meet your end, pirate…" Saymurn then sliced at the air creating a blade of wind at Sakuya, but she easily dodges it while surprised at the power Saymurn possesses.

"Show me what you're made of," Saymurn said as he rushed towards Sakuya with a blue glowing fist, "PIRATE…!"

Sakuya quickly took out her nodachi and parried Saymurn's katana and redirects his attack past her. When Saymurn's katana slammed into the ground, a large piece of the ground shot out of the earth.

"Humph, the fun has been doubled." Sakuya said as she performed some handsigns, "Take this! Demon's Claw!" Sakuya swung her nodachi quickly three times, creating a fiery red claw-like pattern Saymurn while he dodged it.

Saymurn then rushed at Sakuya and stabbed her in the shoulder. Sakuya stepped back and kicked Saymurn sending him flying.

"This is what I've been waiting for…! But all good things must come to an end…You knew this was coming…" Suddenly, Saymurn's katana shot out into a longer form that kept growing and the blade part went straight at Sakuya.

Sakuya blocked the attack but it didn't stop the katana from punching her back.

"Only the strong survive in this world, Pirate…" Saymurn said.

"That's something that even you can't decide!" Sakuya said.

Sakuya was still sliding back while Saymurn rushed forward after her. Sakuya and Saymurn's battle was becoming more epic by the minute.

"I don't fight for good, and I don't fight for evil…I just fight; I will say this once more swordswoman, I am you, and you are me…" Saymurn said.

"I am nothing like you." Sakuya said.

"Then tell me…what make you and me so different…?"

Sakuya then remember Colleen's words from when she first met her.

_"So, why did you surrender yourself?" Colleen asked knowing Sakuya's answer._

_"What? You would rather have me not say anything in the restaurant and have those pirates kill an innocent child?! No way!"_

_Colleen smiled, "I knew it! You really have to join my crew! You're so kind-hearted in every way and that's why I like you so much! I consider you my friend."_

_Sakuya was shocked at the speech Colleen gave. At first, Sakuya thought that Colleen was the same as the other pirates: Cold, ruthless, and heartless; however, Colleen is different._

"You wouldn't understand ever if I sent you to the afterlife!" Sakuya said.

"Then make me understand with your blade, pirate…!" Saymurn said.

Sakuya then smirked, "Well I have a plan up my sleeve." Sakuya let go as the katana stabbed through her right hip and she was crashed against a tree. Before Saymurn crashed into her, Sakuya broke the katana by punching it and the shatter made Saymurn lose his balance.

"Now's my chance!" Sakuya went into a stance and said, "Hurricane: Swift Winds!" Sakuya created a mad swarm of cuts at close range and madly cut Saymurn's body causing him to fall down on the brink of death; regardless, Saymurn couldn't help but laugh since he had a good time and he is free from Hokichi's control.

"Ha-ha. That…was a hell of a battle." He then looked up at Sakuya, "What now? Where will you blade take you? You are not me…yet you continue to fight…why?"

"Because…I loved ones who I need to protect. At first, I didn't have anyone to protect and felt like I just need to die, until I met my captain."

"I see…hate to change the subject but…how strong is Ackmor?" Saymurn asked coughing out blood.

"Well, our captain had a hard time fighting him; although, she probably held back." Sakuya answered.

"Hehe…that's good…Ackmor no longer needs my training…So what is your goal, miss…"

"Sakuya, my goal is to master the Way of the Sword."

"An interesting goal you have…here's a clue to succeed: The one who stands in the end is righteous…remember…walk the path…that you must…" After that, Saymurn closed his eyes and died silently.

Sakuya fell to the ground all worn out from the fight, "Well that's done…Walk the path…That I must…What does that mean?" But Sakuya shook the thought of as she rested for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colleen, Ackmor, and Hokichi had finally made it to the ground from their freefall and are ready to fight.

"How pathetic. Insects. You have no idea how much preparations and power is required to save the world. I will show you how useless that puny little power of yours really is!" Hokichi said.

"Hokichi, you are blinded by your own pride!" Ackmor said, "Taking away other people's spirits doesn't help anyone at all. There are other paths to bringing peace to the world!"

Colleen placed a hand on Ackmor's shoulder and lightly pushed him aside, "I don't care about that. I'm just a pirate so saving the world isn't what I'm a professional at, but I do know this: Once I kick Hokichi's ass, you and your sisters' hellish lives will finally end!" Colleen's rage began to surface so intensely that the wind started to blow fiercely.

"Colleen…" Ackmor whispered.

"Saving the world by turning the spirits of innocent people into your fuel source…Is that really the best you could think of, Hokichi? For you and your worthless cause?! How dare you make Ackmor, Mihoko, and their friends suffer for your own gain!? YOU WILL PAY!" Everything within miles was dead silent at the energy spike Colleen had, "Hokichi…I'm taking Ackmor and Mihoko away from your chains of suffering!"

"My words exactly, Hokichi!" Ackmor shouted as he activated his extra robotic arms.

"Still the same as ever." Hokichi said.

Ackmor rushed at Hokichi and tried to punch him but Hokichi easily dodge the attacks.

"Close Combat!" Colleen rushed at Hokichi and hit him with a fast stream of punches and kicks and threw him across the field.

"I got him!" Ackmor shouted as he punched Hokichi skyward into the air.

Hokichi then disappeared and then reappeared beside Ackmor and sent spirit lightning from the sky. Seeing this, Ackmor quickly dodged.

"This is the extent of your power?" Hokichi asked.

"I'll make you wish it was!" Ackmor shouted.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower!" Colleen then shot a long stream of fire out of her mouth at Hokichi; however, he easily dodged it as well as Ackmor's roundhouse kick.

"You tired to steal everything from me!" Ackmor shouted.

"That was all for the cause!" Hokichi said.

"Then I'll crush you and cause!" Colleen shouted, "Ice Style: Ice Beam!" Colleen shot a beam of ice out of her mouth at Hokichi but he easily dodge.

Hokichi then had energy balls in his hands, "Come then. Do your worst!" Hokichi shot the energy balls at Colleen and Ackmor and they easily deflected them.

"Colleen, throw me!" Ackmor said.

"Alright!" Colleen then grabbed a hold of Ackmor and began to spin him around, "Vital…Throw!" Colleen shot Ackmor at Hokichi hoping that he is fast enough to hit him. However, Ackmor still was quick to the snap as Hokichi disappeared before he could hit him and then reappeared behind him.

"Over here." Hokichi said.

Ackmor turned around and was met with Hokichi kicking him in the face sending him flying. Ackmor was caught by Colleen and became enraged, "You son of a-" He tried to punch Hokichi again but he disappeared.

Ackmor looked around and knew that Hokichi was behind him so he tried to punch Hokichi but he disappeared again and then reappeared behind Ackmor with an energy ball in his hand.

"It's over." Hokichi said.

"Not quite." Colleen said with her palm near Hokichi, "Force Palm!" Colleen generated a shock wave that hit its mark on Hokichi and sent him flying.

As Hokichi flipped in the air, Ackmor did a stamp attack on his face pushing him away.

Hokichi wiped the smirk off his face and said, "Hell is it? The pirates of the world see their chance to bring everything to ruin and takes it without thought. Pirates have denied everyone their birthright. Yes, this is hell."

"Shut up!" Ackmor shouted as he sprinted to Hokichi and punched him in the face sending him flying to a tree.

Hokichi was fed up with their ways of being themselves, "Insolent fools! Why don't you understand that the true enemy is you, pirate scum?"

"I don't care about what you say about us; I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" Colleen shouted in pride.

"HaHaHaHaHa! Don't make me laugh, brat. If you are going to be Pirate Queen then I'm going to end up as the god who carries the fate of civilization on his shoulders. And all who oppose me is guilty of blasphemy. You are a danger to my world so consider you lives forfeit!"

"That's enough talk!" Colleen shouted as she rushed at Hokichi.

"Those who interfere with the cause will suffer!" Hokichi shouted as he threw an energy ball at Colleen.

"Colleen!" Ackmor shouted as he rushed in front of Colleen and deflected the energy ball; however, Hokichi was able to hit him with a spirit lightning attack.

"Mach Punch!" Colleen punches Hokichi in the face but it didn't do anything to him.

Hokichi then hit Colleen with a shockwave attack sending her flying while Ackmor performed a spinning attack but Hokichi caught his leg. Before Hokichi could attack, Colleen came from the air and tried to attack, but Hokichi blocked it with his other arm and pushed them away.

Colleen and Ackmor then rushed at Hokichi as Hokichi put up a wide shield to protect himself. Coleen and Ackmor started to punch fiercely at the shied as they manage to break though and hit Hokichi on the back; however, Hokichi retaliated by blasting both Colleen and Ackmor with a powerful spirit lightning attack. This in turn, knocks Ackmor out and Colleen layed on the ground weakened.

Hokichi then stepped on her head and laughed, "How pathetic. And here I thought you were more than a challenge, Monkey D. Colleen. Before I left the marines, I heard many rumors that there was a girl who turns out to be the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy. And here she is…beneath my foot. Monkey D. Luffy, the last Pirate King had a daughter and was presumed dead a few years ago…but what about the wife?"

The word wife woke Colleen up since she knew who Hokichi was talking about.

"I've also heard that you were part of an experiment a long time ago Straw Hat. An experiment that nearly killed you. If it weren't for you parents, you would have been dead. Your father left you and your mother alone. First I'll kill you, your crew, and Mihoko, and then…since none of you are so eagar to serve me…perhaps she will."

Then Colleen snapped as she got out of Hokichi's hold shouting, "NO!"

Colleen then started to constantly attack Hokichi with relentless punches. "Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Mach Punch!" Colleen shouted throwing different kinds of punches that were made of fire, ice, or a regular punch. Hokichi couldn't defend against all her attacks, "Sky Uppercut!" Colleen performed an uppercut on Hokichi sending him into the air and Colleen jumped above him and grabbed him, "Seismic Toss!" She then threw Hokichi into the ground and then dived down, "HAMMER ARM!" Colleen smashed the ground and Hokichi hard causing a massive crater to form on the earth. The dust cleared as Colleen sees Hokichi unconscious with a body that's nearly unrecognizable.

Colleen then fell to the ground with a small smile on her face, Ackmor!" She shouted.

Ackmor then woke back up to see Colleen calling him.

"YOU AND YOUR SISTER ARE FREE! FREE TO BE OUT FRIENDS!" Colleen shouted.

Ackmor was almost so happy to hear those words that he could almost cry, "Thank you…"

Colleen still had her signature smile she always had…it's over.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: After saying his goodbyes to his sister, Ackmor goes with Colleen and the crew on a course for the next island. On their way, Arrow sits down to tell a story about his interesting, so he claims, past while Sakuya takes a long look at the ocean to reflect her hardships as a child._**

**_Author's Note: Now that…was epic! Please review!_**


	11. Surprises beyond the Horizon

**_Author's Note: Here's another chapter but before that, I need to respond to some guest reviews._**

**_geust: Oh, so Zoro was pretending to be an asshole. Although I really didn't expect him to be a Shichibukai. He's too much of a free spirit I say._**

**_Me: Zoro wasn't pretending to be an ass to Sakuya. He really meant those things he said to her since she is a girl who is wielding a blade like Tagashi. And there is a reason why Zoro is a Warlord that will be explained later on in the story._**

**_Guest: Is it just me or is Arrow a clone of Usopp? I thought from his description he would use the various pistols he has and just be a sharpshooter._**

**_Me: No, Arrow isn't a Usopp clone. Arrow has a crap load on unimaginable weapons such as glove bombs, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, etc. He isn't a sharpshooter, he's a weapons specialist._**

**_Anyways, here's another chapter._**

* * *

**Surprises beyond the Horizon**

Colleen's eyes open up to see that she is resting on a bed on board the Delicate Fox. Looking around, she realizes that she is wrapped up in bandages and is hearing voices from outside.

"Hello?" Colleen asked.

The voices became silent as the door opened to reveal Sakuya, Arrow, and Ackmor with relieved looks on their faces.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." Ackmor said.

"Yeah, you had us worried." Arrow said, "You were asleep the entire time and you couldn't even say goodbye to Mihoko or get a thank you from her."

"I see, sorry to worry you guys. WAIT!" Colleen shouted realizing something.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked.

Colleen rubbed her hair and knew that something was missing, "My hat! Where's my hat!?"

"Your straw hat? It's right here." Ackmor said taking out Colleen's straw hat. "Mihoko gave to me since you didn't wake up." Ackmor gave Colleen her hat, "Thank you, for saving my sister."

"Hehe, it's no big deal. That's right, whatever happened to that Hokichi guy?"

"Well…after you fell asleep from your huge battle…" Ackmor began telling the story.

* * *

_Ackmor stood over Colleen who fell asleep after beating Hokichi, "Wow, she actually beat Hokichi." He thought._

_Ackmor then heard the sounds of clapping and he turned around to see the man with the dragon around his neck standing beside him. "What an outstanding performance." the man said, "I never imagined that Hokichi could be beaten."_

_"It's you!" Ackmor said in surprised._

_"Long time no see, Ackmor. I've met your sister recently and I gotta say she looks cute with that straw hat on. Did you buy it for her?" the man asked._

_"No…this girl gave it to her after she saw her cry."_

_"I see…that girl…is she the daughter I've heard so much about?"_

_"Daughter?"_

_"Yes, she must be. This girl is indeed the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy, the recent King of the Pirates. She managed to beat Hokichi along with your help…I'm very surprised since Hokichi was the strongest marine in his assigned squad."_

_"I never knew…"_

_"I'm thankful that you and your sister are safe, Hokichi. If you are wondering about your father, then don't. He's still alive in the marines; however, I'm not sure that he can protect you, giving the rank he is at and your official status as a pirate. Now then…" the man then picked up Hokichi's unconscious body, "Give your captain my thanks; however, be forewarned: The marines will be keeping an eye on your progress. See ya." He said as he walked off._

* * *

"…And that's what happened," Ackmor said finishing his story.

"You met a marine?!" Sakuya asked in shock.

"Yes, a powerful one at best." Ackmor answered.

"What's his name?" Arrow asked.

"His name is…Jurabi." Ackmor answered.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Colleen shouted.

"Who's Jurabi?" Colleen asked.

"What!? You don't know who Jurabi is?" Ackmor asked.

"Jurabi is the new Fleet Admiral of the Navy and the strongest one in existence!" Sakuya said.

"Exactly, a rumor goes around that Jurabi has eaten a Devil fruit; however, the only ones who have ever seen him use his power never lived to tell the tale and some marines who witnessed it were too afraid to even speak of it." Arrow said.

"Wow! That guys sounds really tough! I want to fight him one day!"

"Are you kidding?! You just heard of the most powerful marines in existence who can even beat you, yet you insist on fighting him?!" Ackmor shouted irritated by Colleen's stupidity.

"Well anyways, where are we going next, navigator?" Colleen asked.

"Our next destination is Lougetown, an island that pirates usually go to before setting sail to the Grand line. We're going to shop for supplies such as food, water, etc." Ackmor explained.

"Lougetown…I've heard about it. It was the same place where the first ever Pirate King, Gold Roger, was born and killed. There, he started the Great Pirate Era all those years ago." Arrow explained.

"Really?! Now I really want to go there! Let's hurry up and get to that island!" Colleen shouted rushing out the door; however, she ran too fast and fell into the ocean.

"AAAHHH! THAT IDIOT!" Everyone shouted as they jumped in after their hammer-sinking captain.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Navy Headquarters, the man with the dragon around his neck, identified as Jurabi, sat down at the meeting room along with six other top-ranked marines.

"Fleet Admiral Jurabi, glad to see you join us." one marine said.

"Feeling's mutual to you all. Now there is a reason why I've called you all here at this A-ranked meeting." Jurabi said.

"Yes there must be," another marine said. "An A-ranked meeting is never set up unless it is about the 4 Pirate Emperors or potential pirate dangers."

"I'm aware of that, sir. I'm sure that all of you have heard the news about Hokichi's capture." Jurabi said.

"Yes of course. You are the one who brought him in, is it not?" a marine asked.

"No." That answered confused them all.

"If it wasn't you, sir, then who did?" a marine asked.

"It may seem unbelievable to you all but it was the Straw Hat pirates." Jurabi said.

"Impossible!" a marine shouted in disbelief, "The Straw Hat pirates disbanded after their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, defeated Blackbeard and claimed the One Piece! Years afterwards, it was reported that he died of illness and Roranoa Zoro is now a Warlord. The locations of the other Straw Hats are unknown."

"I know that the news is a bit hard to swallow, but these people aren't the Straw Hats that you think they are. Are all of you aware of the rumor that went around?" Jurabi asked.

"Rumor…you don't mean…" A marine asked knowing what Jurabi meant by rumor.

"Yes, the rumor was true. Monkey D. Luffy has a daughter named Monkey D. Colleen."

The air inside the meeting room became still as most of the marines were left with gaping mouths and sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"I'm sure that we are also more aware of her crewmates, which is why my dragon, Ksangar here, shot photos of each of them." Jurabi took out four pictures and gave them to the marines to pass around. "The girl with the goofy smile is obviously Monkey D. Colleen. The one with the purple hair is named Sakuya while the one with the large scar across his face is Falchion D. Arrow. And finally, Ackmor; his father and I were friends back in our days as Privates. I've already sent out bounties for each of these pirates."

"May I sir?" a marine asked, "I understand that you're giving Monkey D. Colleen a bounty as well as Arrow since he already has one, but why the other two?"

"It's simple. Sakuya is getting a bounty because Roranoa Zoro told me that he fought against her and a rumor could spread about her fighting surviving that fight. Ackmor is officially a pirate and plus he assisted Colleen in fighting Hokichi. If there aren't any more questions, this meeting is finished."

* * *

A few days of sailing, the Straw Hats are doing their usual thing: Colleen sat on the Delicate Fox's head looking out at the see anticipating the next island; Sakuya was reading her special book while carefully swinging her sword, Arrow was making modifications to his weapons, and Ackmor was buying newspaper from the mailbird.

"Hope to see you again." Ackmor said as the mailbird flew off. Ackmor took a look at the newspaper but four pieces of paper flew out. "What are these?" Ackmor picked up the papers and looked at them and then his skin went pale, "EVERYONE! GET OVER HERE, QUICK!"

Everyone jumped up from the shock but quickly rushed over to Ackmor.

"What is it, Ackmor?" Arrow asked.

Sakuya took out her sword, "Is it an enemy?!"

"Is there meat?!" Colleen asked as Arrow wacked her on the head.

"Is meat the only thing you think of?!"

"No…it's none of those things…Look." Ackmor showed them the papers. The papers were all wanted posters with the crew's photos on them. Everyone had mixed expressions. Colleen was smiling widely while Sakuya was a bit surprised and Arrow smiling a bit.

"These are our wanted posters…" Arrow said.

"ALRIGHT!" Colleen shouted in happiness, "We're wanted!"

Arrow began reading out the wanted posters, "Monkey D. Colleen, 40 million berries…Sakuya Lila Reevus, 20 million berries…Ackmor Untella, 10 million berries…and Falchion D. Arrow, 8 million berries?!"

"That's a total of 78 million berries." Ackmor said.

"78 million, YEAH!" Colleen shouted as she did a victory laugh.

"Hehe, check it out. I look so badass in the picture. Damn I've got it going!" Sakuya said.

"DAMNIT! How come all of you got a higher bounty than me in your first shot?!" Arrow said pissed off.

"Hey now don't be jealous! I'm sure that you're bounty will go skyrocket." Sakuya said.

"Really?"

"If you work hard enough, yes!"

"Awesome!" The three shouted as they did a victory dance.

"Alright everyone! We're going to the Grand Line!" Colleen shouted.

However, Ackmor did not like these bounties since he knew what they would bring, "Colleen…once again you don't understand the seriousness of this situation. Don't you see that almost every person who sails the seas will be after our heads?" However, Colleen was too busy dancing with Arrow and Sakuya to listen, "It seems like we won't be able to stay around in the East Blue…78 million berries…With a huge bounty like that, the top marines will be after us, plus some pretty strong bounty hunters who would want to money too. It seems that we'll be in for a whole new level of difficulty."

* * *

Meanwhile at Garusk Island, Colleen's home island, Nami was alone at her tangerine garden picking out the ripe tangerines.

"Hey, She-Devil. It's been a while." a voice said.

Nami turned to see that it was Zoro with a smirk on his face. She then smiled at her old crewmate, "It's good to see you too, fantastacian. I'm surprised that you didn't get yourself lost at sea."

"And I'm surprised that you married out idiot captain; however, I missed the good old days."

"So I heard that you join the Warlords and became the Navy's lapdog." Nami said, "Why would you do such a thing? It's not like you at all."

"I have my reasons. By the way, have you recent bounties?" Zoro asked.

"What bounties?" Nami asked confused.

"I see, so they didn't send it to this island." Zoro reached into his pocket and took out a paper and gave it to Nami.

Nami realized that it was Colleen's bounty poster. "Now way…40 million?!"

"Yes, higher than Luffy's first bounty. That kid is showing great promise and she also has other strong crew members," Zoro took out the rest of the Straw Hat wanted posters.

Nami couldn't believe what she saw. The total bounty was 78 million berries. "Unbelievable…"

"You daughters already becoming famous, let's pray she doesn't do anything stupid along the way. I should be going now. It was great to see you again."

* * *

Meanwhile, Colleen spotted an island that was surrounded by clouds, "Hey Ackmor! Is that island Lougetown?"

"Yes, it is."

"The place where Gold Roger was born and killed." Colleen then smiled, "I can't wait."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: The Straw Hats arrive at Lougetown where they separate to do their individual things. Colleen searches around for the execution platform while Sakuya searches for an ancient book and Ackmor finds himself wrapped up in a tournament and Arrow shops for new weapons. However, some strong pirates arrive there too and their captain and Colleen had a history together, plus a powerful marine resides there as well._**

**_Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank "LazyFoxLover" for giving me some of the bounties though I raised them a little higher for more effect. Please review and Stay Happy! _**


	12. Loguetown: Old and New Faces

**Loguetown: Old and New Faces**

"What a huge town!" Colleen exclaimed.

The Delicate Fox docked at a port on the island of Loguetown.

"Lots of pirates come to this town before heading to the Grand Line," Ackmor explained. "You can get whatever you want here."

"Okay. I'll get some well-made weapons for our upcoming adventure," Arrow told us.

"There are some things that I want to buy," Sakuya thought out loud.

"I'll check out the execution platform," Colleen said, running off. "I want to see it: The place where the First Pirate King was executed!"

"Colleen, wait! We haven't decided where we'll meet up!" Ackmor screamed. Unfortunately, she was already out of sight.

"And there she goes," Sakuya muttered.

"What about you, Ackmor?" Arrow asked.

"Well, I'll just wander around and buy whatever catches my eyes." With that, the three Straw Hats went their separate ways for now.

* * *

**_Theme Song: "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men_**

On the other side of the island, a medium-sized pirate ship docked at the port and three people jumped off the boat.

One of them was a girl who had blonde, pin-straight hair that goes to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt that says "Weird" on it in white lettering, a white, unbuttoned cardigan, blue-and-green, plaid, shorts over black leggings, and sky-blue, high-top shoes.

Another was a boy who had brown, tousled-looking hair and brown eyes. He wore a black-and-dark-grey, plaid, flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, and white, high-top sneakers. A large pitchfork was strapped behind his back.

The last figure was a tall boy reaching about 6'2 with a slim figure that is defined by his well-built and compressed muscles. He has dark caramel colored skin with shoulder length shaggy and ruffled navy blue hair with one streak of white in his bangs. He has a tattoo of a butterfly on his back. Underneath it says My Little Butterfly.

"Alright, we're back in Loguetown." the blonde haired girl said.

"So this is Loguetown," the blue haired boy said, "You two have been here before?"

"Yes." The brown-haired boy said, "This town and us go way back…"

"But anyways," the girl said turning to her pirate crew, "Alright men, you all stay here while Toru, Kazura, and I get your preparation supplies, but keep out of trouble and stay out of the marines' sights, understood?"

"Yes, Captain Yukari!" The captain's, Yukari's, pirate crew shouted.

The blonde-haired girl named Yukari turned to her two crewmates, "Now then, first Kazura and I need to see how Weiss is doing."

"Weiss?" The boy named Toru asked.

"Yes," the other boy named Kazura said, "Weiss is a wise old man who took care of my sister and I when we were little. We left this island a few years back to gather the crew we have now and prepare our venture into the Grandline."

"Go and do what you can. I'm going for a walk." Toru said walking off.

"Hey! You can't just leave us like that!" Kazura shouted.

Yukari placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Don't worry about him, Kazura. You know what he does every day since we met him."

"I know, but still…all he does is stare at his black bandana and whispers a name."

"Hmm…he probably misses someone, but we shouldn't mess with him about it at anytime. Let's go see Weiss."

* * *

Sakuya was walking through town looking for a certain shop she heard about, _"Now where could that shop be?"_ She thought.

That's when she stopped and saw rather big ugly men were about to fight against a woman… Sakuya was about to draw her nodachi when the woman managed to take out the two men with no problem.

That's when the woman tripped and dropped her glasses…causing Sakuya to sweat drop, the woman began to look for her glasses which Sakuya picked up.

"Do these belong to you?" asked Sakuya.

That's when the woman took the glasses, "Thank you…" she said.

Sakuya stared at the woman…for she looked exactly like a familiar friend of hers. Too familiar.

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked.

"Oh, uh nothing." Sakuya said shaking her head.

"Alright, thanks again for helping me find my glasses. I don't know what I would have done without them." the woman said leaving the shocked Sakuya.

* * *

Ackmor just wandered around town, looking at the shops to see if there's anything that he wanted to buy. That's when he spotted a compass shop.

_"Now that I think about it, I heard from some pirates who stopped by here who were going to go to the Grand Line that they needed something called a Log Pose when they get there."_ Ackmor thought. Seeing that compass shop, he decided to go in and see if they have one of those Log Poses.

He was amazed by the amount of compasses this place has. They were all the same. Except that, for compasses, they don't have any letter on them, just an arrow. And not only that, they're all in a sphere. "Are these the Log Pose they were talking about?" he wondered aloud.

"A customer?" asked an old voice. "Are you a pirate?" Ackmor turned to the voice and saw an old man in a white cloak. "If you are, I assume you're heading to the Grand Line, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Ackmor replied, unsure what the old man was thinking.

"I see. Then I assume that you are also here to buy a Log Pose, right?"

"If I may ask, what is a Log Pose?"

"You don't know what a Log Pose is? Then that would mean that you just started this pirate business, didn't you?" Ackmor nodded his head at the question. "I see. Well, young one, a Log Pose is a compass that only works in the Grand Line. Why is it the only compass you ask? Because unlike other islands, the islands in the Grand Line have a strong magnetic field that messes up a normal compasses sense of direction, while the Log Pose is a special compass that can remember the magnetic fields. It's impossible to navigate in that sea without one."

"…When you said something about magnetic fields, what do you mean by that?" Ackmor asked the shop keeper. "Do you mean that the Log Pose can pinpoint any island?"

"When you put it that way, that'd be a yes. However, in each island, there are different times for each to have it to reset to pinpoint the next island. For example, it takes a day for the Log Pose to reset on one island while it takes a year for it to reset in another island."

_"I see. Then those things is a must to get for pirates who wants to go to the Grand Line,"_ Ackmor thought. "I'll take two, in case if something happens to one of them."

"Wise choice indeed," the old man said. "That'll be 1,000,000 berries."

_"They must be pretty hard to come across,"_ Ackmor thought, paying the old man the one million for two Log Pose.

Ackmor exited the store and explored some more. While he was wandering, he saw a group of guys hitting on a shy girl.

"Come on, girl," the large guy of that group, who was assumed the leader, complained. "We just want you to come play with us for a while."

"I…don't want to," the shy girl told him. "I have to get back home."

"What's the rush? It's not like we're going to kidnap you. Just relax and come with us already, or you'll be in a world of hurt." When he said that, Ackmor couldn't stand back and watch this any longer.

"Hey!" he called. "She said to leave her alone. Is leaving a girl alone that hard for you guys?! Are you stupid or something?!" When Ackmor asked that question, he heard some gasps and whispers from the townspeople who were watching.

"And who are you suppose to be?" the leader asked. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I'm Ackmor. And I don't give a damn on who you are," Ackmor answered.

"Hey boy!" one of the guys in his group called. "You better not provoke the boss! He'll kill anyone who opposes him!"

_"And the Marines are doing nothing to stop that? Hmph. They're even worse than I thought,"_ Ackmor thought. "Like I care about that. I highly doubt that he can lay a finger on me."

Now that provoked him. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, charging at Ackmor with a sword. Ackmor saw through his attack and just ducked from his slash. Instantly after the blade of his sword went pass him, Ackmor quickly kicked him in the back of his head and reverse kicked him back to his group.

The whole audience was stunned to see that happening. The large man's group members were worried about their boss, who slowly stood back up.

"I was caught off guard," he excused. "I didn't think that you'd be this strong, boy."

"Now then, how about you get out of my face and leave the girl alone."

"Heh. I'll just let you live for now. Consider yourself lucky on that. The next time we meet, I'll definitely crush you."

"You? Crush me? That's way beyond impossible," Ackmor provoked.

"I'll just kill you now!" the leader screeched, being held back by his underlings. He then had a devious expression on his face. "On second thought, there's a weapon fight tournament today in the center of town, at 3 o' clock" he said. "Sign up there so we could have a duel. Unless if you're scared."

"I'm not scared, otherwise I wouldn't have the guts to kick you twice just now, but I don't fight meaningless battles. In other words, what do I get if I win in that tournament?"

"The reward is the five-year title as the strongest person in the East Blue and the reward of 1,000,000 berries. You get the title; everyone will give you the respect you want for five years."

"…I'm not interested in the title, but I'll accept the money," Ackmor said. "You got yourself a challenge. And I hope you're ready to taste defeat."

"Hah! As if! I held this title for fifteen years and no one has ever beaten me!" the guy boasted.

"No one except this one, I bet," Ackmor provoked pointing at himself.

The large man ignored that insult and just walked away with his men following. Things got a bit too quiet.

"Um... Thank you... for sticking up for me..." the shy girl thanked.

"I was only doing what was right," Ackmor told her, walking away. "But you're welcome."

* * *

Even though she was walking for a while, Sakuya still couldn't get that woman out of her mind, "She looked so much…like her…" she thought, "She's a swordswoman too…" That was when she arrived at a bookstore that contained a lot of books. She entered the store and talked to the receptionist.

"Hello there… and welcome…" said the receptionist.

"Good evening, I'm looking for a book called "The Way of the Sword: Novel 2." Do you have that?"

"Oh, yes I do. It's very rare to have a female customer searching for a book for swordsmen." The receptionist got a black book that was larger than Sakuya's orange book.

"How much?" Sakuya asked.

"50,000 berries."

"50,000 berries? For a book?"

"Yes, "The Way of the Sword" was written by the one of the two men who were very powerful swordsmen. Encountering such a book is extremely rare; hence, why the prices are so very high."

"Listen, I'm low on funds today and I really need that book if I'm going to fufill my goal of unlocking the Ways of the Sword." said Sakura.

"I'm sorry but my hands are tied." The receptionist looked at Sakuya's nodachi. "It that? Can… I see your sword!" he said.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Sakura giving him her nodachi with a sweat drop.

"My guess is that this nodachi...I remember dad once saying it's a family heirloom…" he gave the nodachi back to Sakuya and said, "Look here friend...Maybe we can work around you lack of funds. I'll buy it from you for 200,000 berries…"

"No deal…" said Sakuya.

"How about 500,000 Berries…" said the receptionist.

"My nodachi is not for sale!" Sakuya yelled.

"Whoa look that sword!" came a voice.

The woman who Sakuya met earlier came in and began looking at her nodachi.

_"What is she doing here?"_ thought Sakuya.

The woman looked over Sakuya's nodachi, "Wow, is that what I think it is?!" She took out a small orange book, "That's the Amesano'o."

"Yes it is." Sakuya answered.

"Hey I met you on the street…I'm Morsgha." said the woman. "That nodachi of yours is a family heirloom that belonged to my mother…How did you get it?"

"I was a student at a small dogo and the best one there too. My master was Master Rislyei."

The mention of Rislyei left Morsgha with a gaping mouth, "Rislyei…you know her…?"

"Yes."

"You know my mother, then."

"Really?" Sakuya asked in surprise, "Master Rislyei is you mother?!"Wait why are you telling me?"

"Yes. I joined up with the marines at age 18 and I haven't seen her in a long time. You and I have never met so you must have seen her long after I left. How is my mother."

Sakuya froze at her question, "I…I hate to tell you this…but Master Rislyei sacrificed herself to save her home island."

"What?! What happened?!"

"You see…"

"Excuse me, but I need to make a sale here." the receptionist interrupted.

"Yes, but I don't want to sell you my nodachi." Sakuya said.

"I see…you really are dead-set on mastering the Ways of the Sword, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Very well, all you need to do is figure out this riddle and "The Ways of the Sword: Novel 2," book is yours. Here it is: Among the golden words, theirs is only one platinum sentence that destiny follows. Righteousness is no different from the two."

Sakuya thought for a long time about the riddle trying to decipher it until she remembered her battle on Vesechu Island.

_"An interesting goal you have…here's a clue to succeed: The one who stands in the end is righteous…remember…walk the path…that you must…" After that, Saymurn closed his eyes and died silently._

"The one who stands in the end is righteous. Walk to path that you must." Sakuya said causing everyone's mouths to gap open.

"N-No way…you've solved the riddle." the receptionist said in surprise as she gave Sakuya the black book, "You've proven yourself worthy. I'm sorry for doubting you. Here's "The Way of the Sword: Novel 2."

"Thanks." Sakuya said as she and Morsgha left the shop.

"You must be an amazing person, Sakuya. But now, what were you about to say about my mother." Morsgha said.

"Yes. You see…"

"HEY, SAKUYA!" a voice shouted.

Sakuya and Morsgha turned to see Arrow running towards them. Suddenly, Arrow grabbed Sakuya's arm and began dragging her away.

"Arrow! What are you doing?!" Sakuya asked irritated.

"Haven't you heard? Ackmor's been dragged into a tournament!"

"What?!" Sakuya asked in surprise.

* * *

After a very long time of running, Colleen soon realized that she was lost. She had meant to head into town, but now she was at the docks. Colleen sighed and walked along the water until she saw a familiar figure. Her eyes gleamed with joy and she smiled happily at who she saw. Her long-time friends, Yukari and Kazura. "YUKARI! KAZURA!" Colleen shouted getting the two's attention.

As soon as Yukari and Kazura laid eyes on Colleen, both were overflowing with delight in meeting their best friend.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: Reuniting with her long time friends, Colleen meets their good friend Weiss who tells her the story of the First Pirate King, Gold Roger. Ackmor enters a tournament and asks Arrow for his newly bought weapons since it is a weapon's tournament. Behind all this, however, a strong marine is about to realize the pirates residing in his town._**


	13. Legends, Tournaments, and Marines

_**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for all of you and thank you for reading this story. To be honest, I really didn't think anyone would read this but you proved me wrong. First, here are the shout outs for the OC's last chapter. Both Yukari and Kazura are from user "Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin" and Toru is from user "LazyFoxLover." Thank you two for your interesting OC's and the rest of you, OC's are still accepted; however, they'll only be accepted for Warlords, Marines, Admirals, etc. Please enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

**Legends, Tournaments, and Marines**

Colleen, Yukari, and Kazura were hugging each other with Colleen being the biggest loud mouth of the bunch. "IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"We're doing fine, Colleen." Yukari said, "And you don't have to shout."

"But in all fairness, you haven't changed on little bit." Kazura said.

"Really?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, you're still that 7-year old girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut for 5 seconds." Kazura said.

"HEY!" Colleen shouted irritated.

"Hehe, you two are so funny. I don't think anything's changed." Yukari said.

"Anyways, what are you two up to in Lougetown?" Colleen asked.

"We're going to see our old man, Weiss. He took care of us when we were kids." Kazura said.

"Well I'm here to see the execution platform to see what my father saw when he declared his dream." Colleen said.

"Weiss just might know where that is. Follow us." Yukari said.

Colleen followed Yukari and Kazura to a split in the alley. Choosing the left path Colleen walked until that broke and stopped. Looking to the right she saw nothing. And then to the left she saw a sign above stairway. 'Monkey D. Luffy Bar' it said and Colleen was intrigued. It looked completely dead, but it was always places like this that were either the most entertaining or the most dangerous. But Colleen was learning that those two usually went together in her life, and she wasn't really caring anymore.

They walked down the steps into the dark bar. It was dead silent as Colleen walked in and looked around. There was an old man at a table with a skull in front of him, and he had a glass of what looked to be scotch in his hand. "Old man, are you the owner?" Colleen asked, not really caring for formality now that she was in a bar that gave her a good feeling. "The sign outside say 'Monkey D. Luffy'. Is that the name of this place, then?"

"Get out. This place isn't for kids," the old man said rudely. "And we're closed right now."

"Sorry Weiss, you know how we are," Yukari said.

The sight of Yukari and Kazura shocked the man, "It's you…"

"That's right, old man. We're back." Kazura said.

Though the old man named Weiss could barely walk due to old age, he was able to hug Yukari and Kazura. "It's been a long time, Yukari, Kazura…It only seemed like yesterday that you two were here."

"I know, I remember this bar well…" Yukari said, "The smell of saké, people laughing their asses off. Good times."

Weiss then turned to Colleen, "I'm sorry for my rude behavior, I was not aware that you were their friends."

"It's alright, old man. I want to go see the execution platform," Colleen said as she leaned back in the chair and propped her elbow up behind her on the bar. "Can you tell me how to get there?" Colleen said as she fully took in the man at the table. Or what was on the table besides his drink. "Wow, that's a big skull!"

"This is the skull of the man known as Hycrol. A man who killed hundreds of pirates. He was a devil. But Monkey D. Luffy fought and killed him," The man said and Colleen's eyes grew wide with excitement. This man knew tales of the Pirate King!

"Monkey D. Luffy did?" Colleen asked as she leaned forward now, totally enthralled by the tales this man could tell her.

"It's a famous tale!" The old man said as he threw his hands behind him drastically. "He was a big, rough guy, with a big sword! The battle was decided pretty quickly. This gash is what killed him." He pointed to the gash in the skull that split the skull and cracked out from the empty whole. "But he was really something. His last words were: "Luffy. No one can touch you. I praise you as the eternal pirate."

Colleen's body was shivering in the excitement. That was such a cool story. And the last words were amazing! "Amazing! Cool!" The old man seemed to notice her excitement and continued with his tale. And Colleen was so excited for getting lost for once. This was something that she would remember.

* * *

"King, of the Eric Pirates, the famous gunner Silver-Silver, the devilish Kung Fu Brothers, all were very dangerous men. Yet before Luffy, they were like scared little babies." The old man watched Colleen, never before had he seen a youth like her so excited to hear about Roger. Most were either terrified of his legacy, or found dwelling over him stupid because the government finally got him and therefore he couldn't be that strong. But this girl, she loved the legacy and the stories, he could tell it. He was happy to find someone who would listen to his stories for once. "Wanna hear more?" He asked, and the girl nodded her head happily. "Nowadays youngsters don't usually take an interest in this stuff."

"I don't care, just please tell me more!"

"Pesky kid!"

"Sorry Weiss. Colleen's always been like this," Yukari said.

"Anyways, Monkey D. Luffy…back then…no, still today...he's the only pirate who truly didn't fear the dangers of the Grand Line. Because you see, the area known as the Grand Line is a place where ships disappear and are never seen again. Navigation is said to be impossible. Because people are so scared of it, they seldom come close to that cursed ocean. But Luffy, he was so excited to go to the Grand Line; he wanted to see the cursed ocean for himself. Later on, when I had heard he had conquered the Grand Line, I was so surprised, I even forgot my age for a bit! "His voice got softer but he noticed that Colleen was hanging off his every word.

Colleen's legs were swinging back and forth and she looked him dead in the eyes, and said, "I'm going to the Grand Line." Her words shocked him; there was nothing but excitement in her eyes. "He was cool, huh? My dad. Pirates should try to be like him. That's why I went out to sea, to go to the Grand Line and find One Piece. I'm gonna become the First Pirate Queen!" The lass said the last part sure and loud. And he swore for a second that he saw Gold D. Roger and Luffy for a second, that same grin of his on her face and sitting at his usual place at the bar. He could feel it in his old bones. She wasn't afraid like those other pirates; she was brave and was excited to go.

"That's a crazy thing to say!" He yelled at her, but Colleen was still grinning in that way that made him sentimental. "How could you say that here, in this place?" Her face looked confused as she raised an eyebrow at him, still grinning from ear to ear with confidence.

"What, I'm just telling you the truth," she said and he began to chuckle. He was beginning to like this girl.

"Kid, after having a customer like you, I feel like closing shop a little later," he told her as he took another drink from his glass.

"Don't do that for me."

"It's decided. There's nothing you can do to change my mind," he said as he got up from his chair and made his way to the bar. "It's been a long time since I had a customer. Drinks on the house!" He rummaged into the bar, looking for some of the best stuff he had. This was a special day. He got out two classed and filled them up to the top with rum, Roger's favorite, and placed them between him and the girl. "Cheers to him, to the Eternal Pirate King." Colleen turned around in her seat and he took off his hat.

"To the Eternal Pirate King." She said, and raised her class with him in salute to her dad. They clinked their glasses and he watched as she down the glass in one go. "Thanks old man, Do you know which was to the execution platform?"

"Of course, it's at Main Street. Just head left after leaving here and you won't get lost." Weiss said.

"Thanks, I'll see you again once I become Pirate Queen." Colleen left the bar.

"She's a good kid." Weiss said to Yukari and Kazura.

"Yeah, her father was the Pirate King after all." Yukari said.

"Really?! No wonder I thought she looked familiar even though I've never met him. So Yukari, Kazura, what are your plans?"

"Well, we're going to explore the Grand Line like Colleen, but we're going to stay here for a few days until we're ready." Kazura answered.

"Well that's good to hear. After all, we need some time to catch up."

* * *

At a building, a raven haired wearing a marine outfit sat at his desk drinking his drink until a Morsgha came in and saluted, "Captain Anderson, a new shipment of Wanted posters came in."

"Set them on my desk, Sergeant Morsgha; I have time to take a look." the man named Anderson said.

Morsgha set the Wanted posters on Anderson's desk.

"Now let's see here...Falchion D. Arrow...8 million, Ackmor Untella...10 million...Why can't I find a good challenge around here?" Anderson asked.

"I agree, sir. I just wish at least a worthy swordsman to fight." Morsgha said.

Anderson continued looking though them, "I think you'll like this, Morsgha. This one's a strong swordswoman. Sakuya Lila Reevus: 20 million."

"What?!" Morgha shouted in surprise, "That girl?! A pirate?!"

"Morgha...you won't believe this but...here's the last one: Monkey D. Colleen: 40 million berries. Not only did the Monkey D. part of her name shock them but the bounty of 40 million berries she has.

"So the rumors were true…the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy has arrived in Lougetown." Morgha said.

"That's right, get the men ready. We're going to chase down these pirates." Anderson said.

* * *

Colleen stood, staring up at the platform from a side alley. Just looking up at it. It was at the very end of the circle, and people either just passed it by, not sparing it a glance, or sneered at it. But Colleen...the very thing gave her this feeling, this feeling of excitement. She was near the place where he had died. He had walked this street to his execution. THE Pirate King. Colleen wanted to see it. She wanted to see his last sight.

This is the place that the greatest pirate who ever lived...died. The place of the beginning. "Alright, I'm climmin it," Colleen said to herself and walked forward. She began to climb, slowly so as to make sure she didn't fall. She noticed the crowd watching her, and heard the guys talking about her, but she didn't care. She had to get up to the top, no distractions.

* * *

It was two fifty and Ackmor was in the center of Lougetown. He signed up for that weapon fight that the large guy was told him about. Ackmor searched through the crowd to see if that jerk was there; however, he didn't have enough time to do so because of the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I will now announce that the Lougetown's Weapon Tournament will now commence!" he said. "I am your announcer, Masaru! Now then I'll explain the rules of this tournament for the newcomers! You will use any weapon that suits you! Be it close-range or long-range weapons! However, you may not use any devil fruit power for those who are devil fruit users, for it won't be a fair fight if you do! For those who are non-devil fruit users, you may not use any weapons that are made of sea stone, for that will weaken the hammers and become an unfair fight! If you don't have your own weapon, you're more than welcome to borrow a weapon from our blacksmith!"

"_I see…guess I won't have to worry about Devil Fruit eaters."_ Ackmor thought.

"And now that the rules have been explained, let's prepare ourselves for battle!" he screamed, causing the contestants and the whole audience to cheer. "Now then, without further ado, fighters, be sure you have your number!" Ackmor took out his number, which is number 31. "Now then, if you would all please look up at this board. If you see a number that's in the same column as your number, that's the person you have to fight against! 64 contestants, 1 winner! Who will that be?! Let's find out and let's battle!"

Ackmor searched for his number and found it in the same column with someone that has a 15. It just so happens that his battle is the first battle of that round.

"Now then, for our first round, on my left is the man who crushes boulders, Andy! Otherwise known as Rock Crusher!" Masaru introduced, as a huge man with a big-ass hammer walked into the field. "And on my right is the newbie, Ackmor!" Ackmor walked in with a black spear in his hand and looked up at his opponent.

"I hope you don't cry on me," the big guy said.

"That's the last thing I'll ever do," Ackmor told him, getting into a battle position.

"Ah yes! Before I forget, for those who are new, you can win in this tournament by knocking your opponent out or getting him out of the battlefield!" Masaru added. "Now then, LET'S BATTLE!"

When the referee blew his whistle to start the fight, the big man charged at Ackmor with his hammer, which Ackmor easily dodged from. Seeing a quick opening, Ackmor knocked him out with the back of spear, therefore giving him a bloody, broken nose and losing a tooth or two. Gasps filled the air, as the audience didn't believe what had just happened.

"W-winner: Ackmor!" the referee announced, declaring my victory.

"What an unexpected result!" the announcer shouted. "Ackmor knocked out the Rock Crusher, who's about three times his size! What an unexpected turn-around!"

"Turn-around?" Ackmor mentally repeated. "I wouldn't even call that a spar. Despite the difference in size, this guy is a hundred years too early to fight me."

"Nice one, Ackmor!" a familiar voice called. Ackmor turned to the voice and saw Sakuya and Arrow in the audience.

Ackmor got off the field and met up with his crewmates, waiting for his next round and recovering. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them. "Did you finish getting what you needed?"

"We sure did," Arrow answered. "Look at all this stuff I got! About half of them were weapons that were used by the previous Pirate King and his crew."

Ackmor sweat dropped at that info. _"Why do I have a feeling like he's been ripped off?"_ Ackmor thought.

"And I got the book I've wanted to read, "Ways of the Sword: Volume 2." Sakuya said showing the book.

"OH! And there it is!" the announcer shouted, getting our attention. "Our champion's Greatsword Strike! A great K.O. to his opponent!"

Just as he said, that jerk from earlier took down his opponent with his sword. And a complete knock-out at that. However, Ackmor wasn't convinced at the power yet. In fact, he never believes if someone is as strong as they say without fighting them first. He may have won that fight, but he won't win the whole battle.

"And now we will be taking a quick five-minute break," the announcer said.

Ackmor was taking the five minutes to rest.

"Ackmor, are you okay?" Arrow asked.

"If you're worried about losing, you mustn't worry," Sakuya said.

"In case if you hadn't noticed yet," Ackmor spoke, "I can't have help. It's against the rules, Sakuya. I know you guys are worried about me, but hey, don't forget, I'm a Straw Hat Pirate."

When Ackmor mentioned that, they seemed to have calmed down a bit. But then, a laugh was heard. "Hahaha! You, a Straw Hat Pirate?!" the champion jerk repeated. "Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! A guy like you doesn't have the right to call yourself a Straw Hat Pirate! You're nothing but a weakling, like that shy girl you saved. I've been in this town longer than you have and I already know how weak you are!"

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ACKMOR, DAMN IT!" Arrow demanded, kicking him hard in the face.

"Why you! I ought to-!" Before the jerk could say anything, the announcer just announced the beginning of the second round.

"Well, gotta go!" Ackmor spoke up, running to the battlefield.

* * *

Sometime later, Ackmor managed to get pass all the rounds and got to the final. All his opponents weren't so tough, except for the one in the semi-final. He could barely predict his moves with those ninja techniques. That's right, a ninja! Why is there a ninja in this town anyway? And in the Great Pirate Era at that. Anyway, now Ackmor's facing off against that champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now is the moment we've all been waiting for!" Masaru announced. "The Final Round of the tournament! Are you all excited?! Cause I am!" Cheers were heard from the audience. "Now then, let me introduce to you, our finalists! On my right is none other than our champion, Alturo!" Some cheers and boos were heard when he announced that name. "As for my left is the newbie, who easily defeated all his opponents in coming this far into the finals, Ackmor!" For Ackmor, on the other hand, the audience was filled with cheers.

"These people really want me to win," Ackmor muttered to himself. "Guess I have to make this quick as well."

"I don't know what you're muttering about, but if it's for your prayers, then it's the best choice you've made," Alturo stated. "No one has ever beaten me before and was either dead or put into a coma! Saying your prayers is the best thing for someone like you to do."

"…That overconfidence of yours will dull your way of battling," Ackmor told him, confusing the guy. "You either overestimating your power or underestimating me. Either way, you won't be able to win like this."

"Now I will show no mercy!" Alturo shouted, getting into his battle stance.

"Ah, yes. Before I forget, in this round, both fighters can fight at their full strength!" Masaru mentioned. "So fighters, GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

"_This battle is over then,"_ Ackmor thought, happy to hear the additional information about the final round.

"Now then, LET'S BATTLE!" At that, the referee blew the whistle and the fight began with Ackmor and Alturo charging at each other, giving blows after blows. Within each strike, tense wind filled the atmosphere, making the battle itself tense and more exciting.

"Oh! What is this?! Ackmor is easily blocking Alturo's attacks!" the announcer announced in shock. "What's going on here?! Is it possible that Alturo has finally met his match?! Or is he going easy on him?!"

"Heh. I compliment you for blocking those strikes," Alturo said, backing away. "Now it's time for me to get serious!"

Ackmor kept his guard up prepared for whatever he has in store for me.

"Feel the power of my Devil's Fruit!" he announced, raising his sword. "Greatsword... SHOT GUN!" the moment he called that attack, his sword split into many pieces and were fired at me. Using my instincts, I dodged and blocked as many blades as I could. Only a few got through and cut my cheek and the back of my hand. "You did well to dodge those," Alturo complimented me, "but playtimes over!" He then raised his sword's hilt and the blades came back at me. I dodge rolled out-of-the-way and those things were still following me!

"There it is!" the announcer yelled out. "It's Alturo's devil fruit power! The power of the Sword Sword Fruit! For those who don't know the power of this fruit, it allows the user to control any swords and force it to do whatever they want them to do! Forcing them to break, forcing them to get back together, changing their shape, you name it! All of that is possible for Alturo!"

"_Thanks for the info,"_ Ackmor thought, smirking.

"Got that right," Alturo agreed. "With this power, I am unbeatable! People will fear me! I will become king of the world! All will bow down before me! Becoming the champion of Lougetown is nothing but a beginning! Once I'm done with this tournament, I'll head over to the Grand Line on my own and become the next Pirate King! No one can stop me!"

"Did you just say that you'll become the next Pirate King? You'll just have to get in line, because my captain is going to be the first Pirate Queen."

"Pirate Queen? BWAAAHHAAHAHAHAHA! YOUR CAPTAIN MUST BE A TOTAL IDIOT AND A WEAK GIRL TOO! PIRATE QUEEN MY ASS!"

Ackmor has had enough of Alturo and he punched him straight in the face. "Don't you ever dare insult my captain like that or I'll do more than just knock you out!" He spat.

"You won't escape," Alturo whispered. "Greatsword Cage." When he whispered that, the blades surrounded Ackmor and fused into a bar cage of some sort. "Slasher…" Blades formed from and were shot out of the bar, attempting to cut Ackmor in two. As the blades were shot out, the cage got smaller. Ackmor was in a life-threatening situation.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Arrow shouted from the audience.

"Hey you! You better get Ackmor out of there or else!" Sakuya followed. "Fight fair, you coward!"

"What is this?!" Masaru asked no one in particular. "There are some people in the audience who wants Alturo to stop his cage! Are they not scared of death?!"

Hearing that word death made Ackmor think for a while. "What does he mean by that?" That is, until he saw a glare from Alturo. That glare looked like he was itching to kill them too.

"Hey!" Ackmor called, getting his attention. "Where do you think you're looking?! Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!"

"Why?" he calmly asked. "When that opponent is going to die? Besides, I'm getting my revenge from your insolence this afternoon. I have no reason to keep my eyes on you." With that, he kept his eyes on my friends and raised his sword, extending the remains of the blade that were still on the guard.

Ackmor blocked each blade that was still shooting out of the bars, thinking of a plan to get out and stop him. _"What can I do?"_ he thought, _"How can I get out of this cage? Come on, Ackmor. Think!"_ That was when it hit him, _"That it!"_

Ackmor sprouted out his robotic arms and used brute strength to force open the cage and escape. "You're done!" Not wasting another second, Ackmor charged right through and slammed the guy in the head with the flat side of his spear. Gasps filled the air as he hit him.

"What is this?!" the announcer asked. "Ackmor broke out of the cage and seemed perfectly fine! I thought Alturo's cage is unbreakable! How did he manage to escape?!"

"How indeed," Alturo sarcastically asked. "You just got lucky. This time, you'll be in smithereens!"

Before Ackmor gave Alturo the chance to do anything to him, he quickly whispered, "It's already over," doing a spin attack on him. As he regained his balance, he stared at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What the hell?!" he asked. "How can you multiply?!" There was the effect that Ackmor was hoping for. He looked around in confusion and seems to have thought that Ackmor's now everywhere.

"What is this?!" Masaru asked. "Alturo is looking around like he's searching for his opponent! Did that attack that Ackmor used on him the cause of this?!"

"_You bet all your berries that it is,"_ Ackmor thought, smirking at the opening that the champion was giving away. Ackmor then got a good grip on his spear and ended this fight with a charging attack making Alturo's body fell, leaving the whole audience speechless.

"…Un…UNBELIEVABLE!" the announcer shouted, as the audience cheered. "Ackmor managed to beat Alturo! Our champion of this tournament! With this defeat and victory, the Lougetown's Weapon Tournament is over, with Ackmor as our new champion!" The crowd cheered at that announcement. Ackmor was happy himself. Not because he won the money or have the title of being the new weaponist champion of the town, but because everyone in this town can finally relax for five years. Alturo lost his title for now. Hopefully he won't try to get it back.

"Great job Ackmor!" Sakuya and Arrow said.

"Thanks, it was because of your support." Ackmor said.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" a voice shouted.

They all turned to Colleen who was running towards them but she managed to stop, "I'm back!"

"What have you been doing, Colleen?" Ackmor asked.

"I climbed the execution platform and shouted out that I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates and you should have seen the look on everyone's faces. There were so hilarious!" Colleen laughed.

Sakuya sighed, "Colleen, we're wanted now and this island is full of marines ready to take our heads if they get our wanted posters. You should be sticking out like that."

"Oh yeah, there are these marines who have been chasing me for a while." Colleen said pointing behind her.

Everyone looked to see an entire squad of marines dashing towards them. Sakuya, Ackmor, and Arrow's eyes shot out in surprise and they hit their idiot captain on the head, "YOU IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAD THEM TO US!"

"Sorry…" Colleen said.

"There's no time, we have to get off this island now!" Sakuya shouted as the Straw Hats run as fast as they could away from the marines.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next Time: As the Straw Hats rush back to their ship, they are stopped by Anderson and Morsgha, who turns out to be a marine too, and Colleen and Sakuya have no choice but to fight while Ackmor and Arrow get the Delicate Fox ready for their escape.**_


End file.
